Mistake of Mischief
by Silvergrace
Summary: Krista Autwin is currently in her 5th year at Hogwarts and right now she isn't having the best of weeks. From ex boyfriends, current crushes and a cat that seems to stalk her wherever she goes, what is a Ravenclaw like her suppose to do?
1. Chapter 1

Hello Harry Potter world! So this is my first HP fanfic and I'm extremely scared about posting the first chapter of my story. I'm a huge Draco fan so I hope I don't disappoint all you out there! Can't wait to hear what you think about. Enjoy! =D

Disclaimer: I don't own Draco or anything else in the Harry Potter world but I do own my OC Krista Autwin

* * *

><p>It was a quiet afternoon at the School of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The sun was shining bright and warm around the few puffy, white clouds that dotted the sky and a small wisp of crisp autumn air moved through the air. Outside in one of Hogwarts few courtyards many students were about chatting about how to spend their Saturday afternoon. Though another student had already had their mind made up for how to spend her precious free time. Enjoying this beautiful day Krista Autwin was spending her time out in the cool fall weather underneath her favourite oak tree, a fair distance away from the groups of chattering students around her. The leaves dancing above were already starting to change from their deep green to their vibrant colours that Fall brought. Dressed for the day in faded blue jeans, sneakers, an old warm grey sweater and her blue and silver house scarf draped around her neck Krista had finally finished her homework and was free to finally work on her latest sketch. With her pad pressed against her bent knees and her handy pencil in hand Krista was happy about the calm state of mind drawing always seemed to have on her.<p>

"You're doing it again," and her quiet time was gone.

"Doing what?" she feigned ignorance.

"You know," the voice, sing songed annoyingly.

"Can't say that I do really," Krista replied, not taking her chocolate eyes off her book.

"Oh, come on, Kris," her best friend scoffed.

"Are we really going to have this conversation again, Becca?" Krista sighed. Her friend Becca Odeir had her have been best friends for seventh years. They had known each other before they had received their acceptance letters into Hogwarts and were not only surprised and relieved to know that they now went to the same wizarding school, but also to see that they were both placed into Ravenclaw House. After talking about it, they both discovered that they were both half-bloods from wizarding families. Now here they were five years later at the age of fifteen in their fifth year at Hogwarts. Her friend hadn't changed drastically over the years, thank Merlin. Becca's black hair was now kept down most of the time and she had let it grow just past her shoulders, which went well with her dark skin and her dark eyes that always twinkled with mischief. She had grown a bit as well, but Krista was still a few inches taller than her. Becca's personality was still the same-she was loyal and kind to her friends, though that didn't stop her from teasing them every now and then. With a good sense of humor Becca was also an assertive person who wasn't afraid to say what was on her mind and would always stand up for her friends if need be. She and Krista were both bright students and even if sometimes their homework drove them to the brink of insanity, they still preferred Hogwarts over the muggle schools their family's enrolled them into as children.

"Yes, because you won't do what I've told you a least a hundred times to do," Becca exaggerated while looking down at her friend. She loved her friend dearly, but there were times where Krista spent too much time over-thinking things. Ever since Becca had known her Krista had always been a bit shy, pale skinned, and constantly wore her long brown hair in a messy ponytail, which suited her tomboy style. She was also a very creative person, who would at times come up with solutions that no one else would ever consider, and there would be times where you find her with her head in the clouds daydreaming about who knows what. Though what she loved most about her friend was about how she was always there for others, whether it be a shoulder to cry on, an ear to listen or someone to just have a good time with, she would be there if it was within her power. Krista cherished her friends and always did her best to be there for them.

"I doubt you've told me a hundred times, but even so then you should already know my answer by now," Krista reasoned as she continued to sketch away, her eyes completely focused on her work.

"You're basically stalking him, you know."

"I prefer to call it admiring from afar."

"Sure."

"For the record, just so you know, I was here way before he came along."

"Sure," Becca repeated shaking her head. It was always so easy to get Krista in such a twist. "So are you gonna talk to him?"

Sighing in frustration she replied, "No," wishing Becca would drop the subject already.

"Why?"

"Because, it's Draco Malfoy of all people! I already have enough trouble talking to guys as it is."

"Ah, yes our school's own Prince of Darkness. I'm so proud that I'm finally starting to rub off on you." Becca had always seemed to be attracted to the bad boy type.

"Good, now I don't feel so bad telling you I hate you for it."

"Aw, you know you love me for it. And I can see why you would like him- the handsome features, the devilish grin etcetera, etcetera. "

"Oh for the love of Merlin, would you please stop. It's just a phase anyway."

"We'll see about that," Becca smirked evilly deciding that it was about time she gave her friend a break. Leaning back against the rough bark of the tree she allowed herself to slide down onto the ground next to Krista.

"It's coming along nicely," she commented peering over Krista's shoulder.

Krista let a small smile show before replying, "Thanks," grateful that Becca was now no longer teasing her. "But I'm still not happy with it."

"Why not? It looks amazing."

"I just can't ever get the eyes right," letting out a weary sigh and rubbing her temples in frustration. The reason why she could never get them right is because she was never able to get a good enough look at his eyes and she wasn't about to start staring at him until he looked in her direction. She didn't want him thinking she was mental.

"Still I bet I could conjure that picture up and have people thinking it was his exact twin."

Krista had to laugh at that, "If they did then people would start thinking that an apocalypse was just around the corner."

"It would be a good enough excuse to miss class. But, no seriously Krista, it's good. I wish I could draw like that."

"Okay, I get it I'm amazingly talented and my work should be up in museums across the country."

"My point exactly." A comfortable silence settled between the two friends as Becca gave Krista the time to do the touch-ups on her piece. While she waited patiently, Becca took the time to appreciate the good weather they were having and let her eyes drift closed as her slightly evil mind worked on ways to assist her friend on her current crush.

* * *

><p>All reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated! Thank you!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: As always reviews and feedback is greatly appreciated and if you do i will send you virtual cookies!

* * *

><p>Sunday arrived all too soon and after a night of well-deserved rest along with an extra bonus of sleep-in time on top of it Krista woke up refreshed and ready to begin her day. Surveying the room Krista looked to the bed next to her to find it empty. For once Becca had woken up before her. Dressing in her usual attire of a simple pair of blue jeans, t-shirt and comfy sweater she put her sneakers on and made her way down to the Ravenclaw common room. Thinking that her best friend was out and about somewhere in the castle she was surprised when she came down the last set of stairs to see not just Becca, but their other best friend Luna Lovegood, lounging on the common room sofa.<p>

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Becca greeted her with a blinding smile.

"Sorry, my friend, but you are still the reining queen when it comes to sleeping in." she countered before turning her attention to her other friend, "Good morning, Luna."

"Good morning," she greeted back in her dreamy voice, "Krista, you never sleep in this late. Did Braklin fairies come and sprinkle you with their knock out dust?" she asked as Krista walked over and took a seat in the armchair opposite of them. Luna Lovegood was a fellow Ravenclaw like them and was now in her fourth year at Hogwarts. Krista and Becca had met Luna when they were in their third year and were walking along the corridors to find Luna being teased by some students in her year of study. Becca had cast a leg locking charm on them and sent them hopping on their way and the three of them just hit it off. Though most students, to put it delicately, found Luna stranger than most, she fitted in perfectly with their own little odd group. Luna was, in fact, quite clever and was perfectly strange in everyway to Krista and Becca.

"I have no idea, Luna. All I can tell you is that it was the best night's sleep I have had in ages. With pleasant dreams I might add."

Becca grinned mischievously, "They didn't happen to involve…?"

Krista quickly cut her off, "Ah ah, stop right there. I'm in a good mood so don't ruin it. Besides we have an agreement that you don't get to tease me about such things until noon."

"That's fine by me. I can wait an hour."

"Only an hour?"

"It's eleven o'clock, Krista," Luna added helpfully.

"Oh well," Krista sighed, "so anyway what's on the agenda today?"

"Well, Luna and I were waiting for a certain someone to get her ass out of bed before we went down to the Great Hall for lunch," Becca begun while giving her an accusing stare.

"And then we were planning on going down to the Quidditch Pitch to watch today's game. Hufflepuff and Slytherin are playing today," Luna finished for her.

"Interested?" Becca asked with a teasing smile.

"Sounds good, but I'm going there for different reasons than the one you are thinking."

"But, of course."

"Okay, let's go already. I'm so hungry that I could eat a horse." And so the trio departed with Krista determined to find the quickest way there possible and all the way thinking of scrambled eggs and buttered toast.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Great Hall<strong>

"Krista, I don't think I've ever seen you eat so much," Luna commented as she watched her friend finish off her lunch, or more like brunch to her.

"Like I said, Luna, I could have eaten a horse. Of course that is something that I would never do, but you get the idea."

A screech echoed throughout the hall signaling that the post had arrived. Among the many birds Krista could easily see her faithful bird, Farence, a common Buzzar, a mess of brown and gold feathers swoop down from the group and heading her way. Reaching into her book bag, where she always carried her sketchbook ,Krista retrieved a thick brown leather glove and then placed her hand in it. Farence dropped the mail in front of Krista before he swooped by and made a round about and landed softly on his owner's protected outstretched arm.

"Why the glove?" Luna asked.

"I lost too many sweaters that way," Krista answered and it was true. Farence had such sharp talons that whenever he would land to perch on her arm or shoulder he would always leave well sized tears in her clothes. And Krista liked her clothes not to get ruined in such a fashion.

"Hey, Farence," she cooed as the bird looked at her quizzically. Krista let out a soft laugh at his antics before she started sorting through her mail.

"Let's see, a subscription to Witch Weekly junk, letter from home asking me to come home for the holidays-never gonna happen-more junk mail and… oh boy," her mood immediately dropping to an all time low.

"What is it?" Luna asked as Becca plucked the letter out of Krista's hand.

"It's a letter from Daniel," Becca answered reading the elegant script on the front.

"Daniel Eversion? Your ex?"

"Ya, you know the guy with the sweet, goody two shoes act who turned out to be the possessive, obsessive, pompous, cheating jerk who we all know and love today," Becca offered her very well detailed description that she had down to a tee.

"He plays as a Beater on Hufflepuff's Quidditch team,' Krista added to the conversation. Yes, Daniel Eversion and her met soon after she joined her house Quidditch team making the position as a Chaser. A year older than herself, he had asked her out and they had ended up dating for the rest of the year until she had discovered that he had been secretly cheating on her.

"Yes, I remember now. But, didn't you break things off with him near the end of last year?"

"Yes, I did but apparently it didn't get through that thick head of his. He sent me a letter a few weeks ago asking if we could get back together."

"Apparently he isn't man enough to ask in person," Becca mumbled taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"So, what does the letter say?"

"Becca, do you mind?" Krista asked seeing as such a task as opening a letter took two hands when she only had one available. What with Farence resting on her hand and all. Becca tore open the envelope wordlessly then proceeded to unfold the parchment and give the letter a quick scan.

"Oh, you're gonna love this," she chuckled looking at them.

"How bad is it?" Krista whined. She didn't like the twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

"He made a list of what each letter of your name stands for."

Upon hearing her response Krista started banging her head against the table.

"And just how sappy is it?" she couldn't help but ask.

"He practically sugar coated it, with sunshine, rainbows and lollipops." Becca said, reading it over again.

"Give me that," Krista said taking the letter out of her hand only to have it snatched out of her own in a matter of seconds.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

'Oh, hell no,' Krista cringed inwardly.

"Passing along love notes, are we Autwin?" Draco Malfoy tsked in that oh so superior voice of his. "A little love letter from your chap, is it?"

"Give it back, Malfoy!" Krista demanded as she attempted to retrieve the letter, but he escaped from her reach. Her sudden movement caused Farence to take off.

"No can do, Autwin. Now let's see what Mr. Daniel Eversion has to say. 'Dear Snugglepuff' -oh I'm liking this already,

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Krista my darling

I still love you

'K is for how kissable your lips are, R is for how ridiculously cute you are, I is for how irresistible you smell, S is for your sweet words, T is for your tantalizing eyes, A is for how adorable you are in every way," he read out loud as students in the Great Hall started to laugh mockingly at her humiliation.

'I am so going to kill him,' Krista thought darkly, 'and why exactly am I crushing on this jackass again?'

Malfoy let out a snicker, "Now isn't that just the most mushy love note I have ever seen. Do I hear wedding bells in your future, Autwin?"

"Shut it!" Krista screeched as Farence suddenly streaked by successfully snatching the letter from the Slytherin prince.

"Hey!" he exclaimed surprised by the birds' appearance, his sudden distraction giving Krista the opportunity to get into range to punch him squarely in the face. Focusing all her frustration behind the punch, Krista was able to cause him to lose his balance before Crabbe and Goyle righted him. Hearing the suggestion of a marriage with her vermin of an ex did not bring out the best of her.

"Look up the word private, Malfoy," she spat has she felt her inner fire blaze within her, "you obviously don't know the simple meaning of the word." Before she was about to storm away a voice called out to her that she prayed it didn't belong to who she thought it was.

"Krista!" unfortunately her suspicions where correct for the voice belonged to none other than her ex boyfriend, Daniel Eversion.

'Oh, no wait, he's the one I want to kill,' correcting herself of her previous death threat towards Malfoy.

"Krista, are you alright?" he asked while sending death glares at Malfoy. Taking an intimidating stance behind Krista, Daniel Eversion at first glance was a tall, good looking boy with short, wavy, jet-black hair and piercing blue eyes. Plenty of girls at Hogwarts swooned over him for his somewhat shy and charming personality, but they only saw the glamour side of him. They didn't know him the way Krista did.

Straightening himself back up after recovering from Krista's sucker punch, Malfoy was once again ready to throw insults at the new arrival. "Well, if it isn't lover boy himself. Come to save the damsel in distress now have you?"

Krista spun on her heel now directing her fiery anger at the core cause of her troubles. "Back off, Dan! Listen, get this through that thick skull of yours. We broke up five months ago, therefore, we are no longer together so stop sending me these ridiculous letters and leave me the hell alone."

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay," he explained throwing Malfoy an angered look. All eyes in the Great Hall were now focused intently on the scene that revolved around the two ex lovebirds. The humiliating letter completely forgotten at the moment. Hell, even Malfoy shut up to watch the conversation unfold.

Krista stared him down her eyes ablaze with annoyance at the boy before her. "I can do just fine on my own and I would be a whole lot better if you just stayed out of my life."

"We were great together, Krissy. Why can't we give it another shot?"

"Do NOT call me that," she spat, "And you're the one who cheated on me with Lavender Brown, you jackass!" Every head in the Great Hall spun to locate Brown red with embarrassment at the Gryffindor table. "And you have the nerve to ask to get back together. Are you insane?"

"It was just one kiss," he explained.

"Becca caught you two snogging in a broom closet on the forth floor!" she screeched.

Daniel gave her a disbelieving look, "And you'd take her word over mine?"

Tapping her chin Krista gave the mocking impression as if she was deep in thought, "Hmmm let's see my best friend of seven years? Or my prick of an ex? Oooo, tough choice."

"It was an accident."

"Really?" she scoffed, "So was it an accident when I found the two of you going at it near the lake later that same day just after Becca told me? Funny just how many girls did you just happen to "accidently" lock lips with due to your clumsiness, Daniel?"

"Krissy…"

"No, Daniel I am through with your excuses and I am through with you," she stated to him for hopefully the final time and was just about to walk away when Daniel grabbed her upper arm a little too roughly for her liking.

"Now hold on…" he said clearly not wanting to be done with their conversation just yet, but Krista certainly was. She had put up enough with Daniel and his stupid antics over the past few months, but now his close proximity and his harsh tone had just broken the last straw of her patience with him. With a swift right hook to his lower jaw Daniel staggered back from the blow with a look of shock and a mix of pain now on his face as he stared back at his ex girlfriend.

"Don't touch me," she said so low and cold that if it weren't for the silence of the audience around them no one would have been able to hear it. "Now I will only say this one last time, Daniel," spitting out his name like acid, "continue to harass me like this and I will be more than happy to show this "letter" to the Headmaster himself." With her threat hanging in the air Krista took the few brief steps to her place at the table and retrieved her bag.

Swinging her bag over her shoulder Krista shot one last icy glare at Daniel, "Oh, and I despise that "cute" bloody nickname."

And without another word Krista exited coolly and swiftly from the Great Hall with Farence flying close behind her.

The Great Hall was still silent from the drama that took place. Even her friends followed Krista's exit with faces of disbelief. Becca's jaw even dropped after seeing her friend not punch one but two guys in less than fifteen minutes. In the seven years that Becca had known Krista, she had never ever seen her lose her temper like this. She had gotten mad on occasion in the past when it called for it, but not so much to cause her to yell and not to mention physically hurt someone. In fact, Becca had never seen her truly angry and even though Krista was her best friend she found that she just learnt something new about her. That one should never ever ever piss off Krista Autwin.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry that this chapter is so short, really it seemed so much longer when I was typing i,t but I promise you the next chapter will be longer and will be up soon. Thanks and stay tuned! =D

* * *

><p>"You think Krista is alright?," Luna asked with worry laced in her tone. It was early in the evening and the two Ravenclaws were heading down to the Great Hall for supper. Neither of them had seen Krista since lunchtime and as time went by they were growing more and more concerned for their friend.<p>

"She just needs some time to herself, Luna," Becca assured her. When Krista got mad, especially has mad as she got today, it was best to give her space and let her cool off before talking to her. Otherwise the person will most likely risk having their head bitten off.

"We've already checked all her usual spots and couldn't find her so it's only a matter of time before Krista comes back to her room before curfew." Becca tried to convince not only Luna but herself as well. For as long as she had known Krista, Becca had never seen her friend lose her temper like that.

"I certainly hope so. There are a lot of things that go bump in the night around here."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile….<strong>

"Hey Draco, you coming?" Zabini called over to him while he waited for his friend to finish up in the Slytherin locker room.

"Ya, just go on ahead, I'll catch up." Today's quidditch match had gone well seeing as the Slytherins were the victors. Though having the knowledge of defeating Hufflepuff did little to help his still slightly throbbing nose. That Autwin sure knew how to throw a good punch. She was a lot stronger than he had given her credit for.

"Bloody Ravenclaw," he muttered to himself as he lightly touched the bridge of his nose as his mind began to wander to the troublesome girl. He didn't know what made him bully Autwin so much. No, that's a lie. He knew exactly why he picked on her so. He, Draco Malfoy, would never admit this out loud but he had somewhat of a crush on Krista Autwin. It all started last year when she made the Quittiddtch team for her house as a Chaser. In the middle of a match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin a well aimed Bluddger made him lose his balance on his broom and he was well on his way to meet the playing field when a hand caught one of his own. He looked up to see Autwin herself had saved him from what would have been a bad fall and more or so likely requiring a trip to the Hospital Wing.

Draco was very aware of the very bad reputation at school he made for himself. He also knew that because of that bad reputation a lot of people would have gotten a good laugh at him falling off his broomstick. Hell, most would have just stood by and watched him plummet to the earth, but not her. He had even asked, well more like demanded, after the match why she did what she did. She had looked at him with a confused expression and simply said, "It's called good sportsmanship." After that he started noticing her more in the Great Hall, in the classroom, and pretty much everywhere else. Now Draco would never ever tell a soul, but he wanted to get to know Autwin more than he wanted to admit. They rarely spoke much after that time, but not long after that match word had gotten around that Daniel Eversion was officially dating Autwin and that news didn't settle too well with him. Since hearing that bit of gossip he couldn't help but ruffle her feathers every now and then. But now, thinking about this morning, he recalled how Autwin had mentioned that her and Eversion had officially broken up five months ago. He couldn't believe that he didn't hear about it sooner cause officially as of this morning he came off as the world's biggest prick after reading aloud that ridiculous letter.

'You have really done it this time haven't you, Draco', he thought to himself as he put the last bit of his equipment away, slammed his locker door shut and began to make his way back up to the castle.

By the time Draco had reached the final hill that lead to one of school's entrances night was just settling over the grounds and a cold chill began to settle in the air signaling that winter would soon be on its way. Dinner was probably just being served in the Great Hall. Making his way up the cobble stone steps a sound off the beaten path stilled his movement. Draco quickly scanned the surrounding area waiting to hear the sound once more. Listening intently Draco could indeed hear a faint whimpering sound. Focusing his eyes to the area of the source he could just make out a patch of white fur. Leaving the path to investigate, it wasn't even before Draco took three steps that he nearly tripped over his own feet. Hastily regaining his balance Draco looked furiously at the ground to find a book bag left carelessly in the dirt. Picking up the discarded item the Slytherin focused his attention back to his original task to see…

"Oh, bloody hell."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys hope this makes up for chapter 3 being so short. Enjoy! and remember as always reviews are always appreciated =) it helps me write the chapters faster.

* * *

><p>Krista slowly began to wake up only to be greeted with a mind splitting headache and for some reason she felt…different. It wasn't the welcoming and pleasant warmth that she felt throughout her body or the comfort of the plush pillow beneath her, but something just felt weird, out of place even. Opening her eyes she found her sight to be a bit blurry but she could still somewhat make out the larger details of the room that she found herself in. Grey stonewalls were decorated with green and silver tapestry, and the windows were slightly concealed behind black drapes. Krista's eyes were now beginning to focus more and she could now see the bit of sunlight that made its way through the window, the few candles that were placed around the room and she now noticed the large poster bed off to her right covered in the colours of the House she despised. She was in Slytherin territory.<p>

'But how? Who? What? When? Why?' she thought her mind going into overdrive as she quickly replayed the day's events in her mind. She remembered storming out of the Great Hall knowing that she wanted to go somewhere where she could be by herself. She remembered sitting on a hillside watching Farance soar in the sky, but everything after that got fuzzy. Krista raised a hand to rub her aching head only to stop suddenly. When did her hair become short? She brought her hand in front of her. And when did her hand suddenly became a paw? The realization immediately brought her out of her drowsiness as she went into panic mode. Taking her now small-clawed paws she felt around her face that was now covered in short hair as well as the rest of her body that was long and slender with an equally long, sleek tail attached to it. She felt the small soft ears that were on top of her head and every twitching whisker that prodded from the tip of her short face. Krista now began paying closer attention to her surroundings seeing she had been placed on a deep green pillow on a side desk to the bed nearest to her. The glow of a shiny silver urn caught her attention and she scurried over the smoothed polished black wood towards it. The urn had been polished so well that she had a clear view of her new form. A pair of amber eyes blinked back at her. She was a cat! Well, to more exact she looked more like a kitten. Twisting her head left to right to get the full picture Krista could easily see that her new found fur was a silver grey with patches of white covering her mouth, chest and the footing of her paws.

Krista was so absorbed inspecting her new feline features that she failed to hear the sound of someone entering the room.

"Finally up, I see."

The oh so familiar voice caused Krista to freeze her movements, 'No, nonononononononononono, oh please, no,' she begged as she slowly turned her head around to see who entered the room.

"I was starting to think that you were dead there for a minute."

To Krista's horror she discovered that she was now not only in Slytherin territory, but also in the very room that belonged to the one and only Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>'Oh, why for the love of Merlin, why?' Krista repeated for the tenth time in her head as she stuffed her face into the pillow and with her new found paws started pulling at her fur. Out of all the people that went to Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy had to be the one person to find her in this condition. 'Whenever I find the one who did this to me I'm going to kill them… slowly,' she though darkly as she started making a mental list of the most painful punishments she could think of. She would have to consult Becca about it as sometimes it was scary what her friend could think up.<p>

"What on earth are you doing?" she heard him wonder out loud. She perked her head up to see that Malfoy was now seated on his bed trying to figure out what the strange little furball's antics where about.

Krista glared darkly at the Slytherin who was the cause of what was now the worst day of her life. If he didn't act like the pompous git that he was then she would have never left the company of her friends; she wouldn't have wandered off around the castle grounds and she would, therefore, not be a cat! It was hard to flip him off when she only had four fingers. With this tragic disappointment Krista let her head fall back into the pillow with a plop.

"You're a strange little thing, aren't you?"

'Really? I wonder why, maybe it's because I'm a human!' she squeaked at him.

"Yep, you're a strange one, alright," he sighed. "Now just what am I going to do with you?"

'Do with me? What I have to do is to get out of here. I have to find Becca or Luna and somehow get them to change me back,' she thought. In a panic she sprung from the pillow and frantically dashed around the room before locating the door in the dark room only to begin pawing frantically at it with urgency.

"Guess you're not an indoor cat," he observed.

'I'm not even a real cat! Jackass!' Krista screamed at him in her head. After all, she was nowhere close to forgiving him after that incident in the Great Hall. The pain of her humiliation still lingered.

"Well, tough luck. You're just going have to stay here till I get back from classes. I'll figure out something to do with you then. Maybe Pansy could use a new cat, hell the current one she has looks more like a pudgy pig, if you ask me," he commented while getting his school books together.

Krista just glared daggers at him, 'Give me to that pug faced of a dog Parkinson and I'll scratch your pretty little eyes out.'

Giving his Slytherin house tie a final tug Malfoy made his way to the door, but before opening it he plucked Krista off the floor as she started hissing and spitting at being manhandled in such a way. Just before the Slytherin prince placed the squirming cat back on the pillow Krista gave him a sharp nip on his forefinger with her tiny undeveloped cat teeth.

"Shit!," Draco swore before dropping Krista with a plop onto the pillow withdrawing his hands from her and cradling his bitten finger to his chest. From her spot Krista saw that even though she had the small fangs of a kitten that she bit hard enough to draw a bit of blood from him.

"Stupid bloody cat," he sneered at her as he wiped the blood onto his robes, "you better not have rabies."

'If I had rabies I would be foaming at the mouth, stupid,' she commented matter-so-factly in her head.

"And this is the thanks I get from saving you from the bitter cold," he mumbled before turning away. Malfoy had no idea what caused him to bring in the abandoned unconscious kitten he found outside in the cold. He just hoped that the little bugger didn't make him completely regret his decision.

'He what?' there was no way she could've heard that right. No, Draco Malfoy didn't save helpless kittens-not with his reputation. But then again all she did remember from before was being outside.

'Could it be he…?' Krista's thought was cut off by the sound of the doorknob turning. Snapping back to reality she pounced making a beeline to freedom until Malfoy blocked her path.

"Hey, what did I just tell you? You're staying put. So sit there, be quiet and I'll deal with you when I get back. Why am I talking to a bloody cat?" he asked exasperated before slipping out the door and shutting it with a firm click.

With her only hope of escape closed before her very eyes, Krista dragged herself back to the four-poster bed and scaled her way back up to the emerald cushion settling herself in its comfort. Depressed in her predicament Krista sighed tiredly as her mind revisited the recent events that had occurred in the past twenty-four hours and it was hell reliving it in her head. And now her anger towards Malfoy was challenged with the thought of him possibly finding her and saving her from not only the elements outside, but also from whatever creatures roamed the castle grounds at night. Krista shivered just thinking about what creature would have possibly enjoyed a nice little kitten for a midnight snack. Her tiny body was now overcome with exhaustion as Krista slowly let her eyes close hoping that when she woke up this all will have been just a really bad nightmare.

* * *

><p>AN: For those of you that might be wondering about the Slytherin dorms in my head I see that they all have individual rooms cause no matter how hard I try I just can't picture Slytherins sharing of all things. The concept of sharing is simply foreign to them at least in my mind it is. Seriously can you imagine a Slytherin sharing of all things?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ugh back to school I go so depressed maybe posting chapters will help make the pain go away. Here's chapter 5 and counting big shout out to those of you who have been oh so kind to post reviews for me so please let me say THANK-YOU! and you guys are awesome as well as all those who have been reading my story. Stayed tuned as there is more mischief to come! =D

* * *

><p>The Great Hall was alive with chatter as students groaned about their least favourite day of the week, Monday. The weekend was over and now it was time to go back to their daily class schedules. At the Ravenclaw table Luna Lovegood was sitting on her own quietly humming to herself while reading today's edition of The Daily Prophet. Nibbling on a piece of toast she almost didn't see Becca quickly approaching her.<p>

"Luna!" Becca called a short distance away from her. Hearing the slightly high and panicked tone in her voice Luna instantly knew that something wasn't right.

"What's wrong, Becca?"

"Have you seen Krista?" she asked as her eyes quickly scanned around the Great Hall hoping to catch a of glimpse of her among the students, "I don't think she ever came back last night. Her bed seemed almost untouched this morning."

"No, I haven't. Are you sure that she just didn't wake up early and left? Maybe she still needs a little more time to herself."

Becca sat down heavily next to her, "Oh, maybe your right. Perhaps I'm just jumping to conclusions here. I'm just worried, you know."

Luna gave her a sad look, "I know, me too, but this is Krista we're talking about. It wouldn't be like her to miss curfew."

"I know, but still I can't shake off this feeling like the universe is trying to tell me something."

* * *

><p>The universal caller…<p>

'Becca, save me!' Krista screamed inwardly as she clawed at the door. It had not been long after Malfoy left that Krista tried to make her escape. After waking from her cat nap she tried the windows, the door, hell even tried to look for a crack in the wall, but nothing, zilch, nada. There was no escape from this gloomy, dark, prison.

Krista banged her head on the hard wood before resting against it, 'Maybe if I scratched at the door enough I can claw my way to freedom.'

Suddenly, a sharp sound startled Krista out of her wake causing her to flee under the bed. Peeking from underneath Krista saw the doorknob twist and then saw no other than Malfoy's personal stalker Pansy Parkinson enter the room. Krista always saw Parkinson following Malfoy like the love-stuck faced puppy that she looked like. Wherever Malfoy went you could bet that Parkinson wasn't too far behind. The girl was irritating to no end.

'Obsessive much?' Krista wondered seeing the girl creep quietly into the room. Before she could see what business Parkinson had being in the room, a voice called out from the hallway beyond.

"Pansy! What are you doing?" a familiar male voice demanded. Coming to stand in the doorway Krista recognized the boy as Malfoy's friend Blaise Zabini. From her hiding place under the bed Krista could tell that he was not happy about finding his fellow Slytherin trespassing in his friend's room.

Pansy's expression on the other hand was ridiculous. She looked like a deer caught in headlights before quickly recovering to reply, "I heard that Draco might have a cat to give me."

"Whatever it is that you heard, Pansy, is wrong. What would Draco be doing with a cat, anyway? Either way that doesn't give you any sort of special pass to enter his room."

"I just wanted to see it."

"That's no excuse."

As the two got into a heated argument Krista noticed the faint torchlight coming in from the hallway.

'The door!' she yelled at herself before she leapt into action.

'Door! Door! Door! Door!' she chanted continuously in her head as she dashed by unknowingly hearing the Slytherins still bickering over the intrusion of the room. Slowing down as she rounded the corner Krista saw what appeared to be the common room just down the hallway. Perfect, it wouldn't be long now till she located the portrait hole out of this place. As she got closer to the sitting area Krista could see that many Slytherins occupied the room. Looking around the common room it was nothing what Krista imagined it to be. Actually it was a lot creepier than she thought Slytherin could be. The room itself had a low ceiling, with worn grey walls that almost gave it a dungeon like quality. There was also a grand window view located on the far wall that showed an underwater view of the Black Lake. This allowed the light in the room to reflect off the water to bounce back to light the room in a murky green. The layout of the room was decorated with plenty of low-backed black leather sofas. In a nut-shell, the overall feel of the room gave Krista a cold chill. The atmosphere here was quite the opposite of what she felt when she was in Ravenclaw common room.

'Merlin only knew what they would do to a helpless kitten if they saw one,' Krista thought as her attention returned to those who positioned themselves around the room. So ever so quietly Krista kept to the shadows on the side of the room before hastily ducking under a black leather sofa in the center. She could hear the voices around her making rude and obnoxious comments about many things such as House Quidditch teams, professors who they thought were wasting their time, and bloody knows what else. Did these people have nothing better to do than complain about every single thing?

Looking carefully around the room Krista saw a group of Slytherins enter the common room from a corridor that she hoped led to the portrait hole. While planning her getaway without being seen, a large furry gray object blocked her line of sight before lowering its uncommonly large head to peer under the sofa. A pair of big round lime green eyes locked with her own amber ones. Before her was the largest cat that Krista had ever seen.

'Merlin's beard that is one fat cat,' she thought as she sized it up. This cat was dark grey with long, thick, matted fur and a scrunched up looking face. Due to these features and its size it almost made it look like a pig-cat mutation of sorts. For what seemed like eternity the two felines held each other's gazes before the newcomer hissed and bared its sharp fangs at her.

'Aw shit!' Krista thought as she threw caution to the wind and retreated from her hiding spot before the large cat took a swipe at her. Having missed its target the pig like cat followed in pursuit.

Thankfully being the small agile kitten that she found herself to be Krista out speed her pursuer. She sped around the room leaping on chairs and tables before jumping onto the back of the sofa while grey fur ball lamely jumped from lap to lap of those that occupied the said furniture before losing its momentum. Shouts from angered students were heard in the back of her mind as she continued to dodge left and right and up and around students and furniture alike.

Quickly, Krista made a mad dash for the corridor that led to the portrait hole and as the fat feline finally leap off the sofa to follow her it soon discovered that its feet didn't touch the ground.

The commotion in the common room went silent as the student's attention turned to the solemn and strict demeanor of their House Head.

Wand poised, as the cat was lifted higher into the air, Professor Snape looked around slowly surveying the room. "Whose cat is this?" he clipped as his cold, black eyes moved from student to student. Not one dared to speak. "Really?" he pondered aloud with a hint of disbelief, "I find it hard to believe that, what I am assuming is in fact a cat, belongs to no one?"

It was then that Zabini and Pansy walked into the room right in the middle of it all. Every occupant in the room instantly focused their gaze on Parkinson.

"Ah, Ms. Parkinson," Snape said taking notice of their entry, "I take it that since all eyes are upon you that this just happens to be yours?"

Pansy seemed almost frozen with terror as Snape's attention was now focused solely on her. "I… Yes, professor," she choked out.

"Good," he said as a levitated the pig of a cat to hang before her, "then may I advise you, Ms. Parkinson, to keep better track of your pets. For if I am to find this creature disturbing my common room again anytime soon the consequences will be dire, I assure you. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, professor," she replied as she grabbed hold of the troublemaker hanging before her.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again," he warned before taking his leave.

As the common room became alive once more over what just took place Krista poked her head out from underneath the curtain she had fled behind once Professor Snape had appeared.

'Stupid cat!' she thought, 'Now I can understand why Becca dislikes cats so much.'

Before another obstacle got in her way Krista went on and exited out of the portrait hole leading her out and into the corridors of the dungeons.

'Alright, now time to find Becca and Luna. I know both their schedules off by heart but I have no idea what time it is. Guess I could start with the Great Hall and work from there. The school is not that big. Right?'


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok I got really nervous while writing this chapter so I hope that you guys like it and will give me the reviews and feedback I so desperately crave lol.

* * *

><p>On the second floor waiting for her Transfiguration class to start Becca stared at the empty seat next to her where her best friend originally would be sitting during this time.<p>

'Where is she?' Becca asked herself as she nervously began to tap on the wooden desk. Deep in her world of worry Becca nearly jumped out of her seat when Luna came up next to her.

"Krista's not here yet?" she asked.

"Jeeze, Luna! Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry, I just wanted to stop by to see if Krista came to class."

Becca sighed as she turned to look at the classroom door that her friend should be walking through at any minute. "No, she's not here yet Luna and class is going to start soon."

"You don't think she would really miss class over what happened, do you?"

"No, of course not," Becca quickly dismissed the thought, "Krista would never let something like that keep her from attending lessons. She loves this class. And look, here comes Professor McGonagall and she still isn't here yet."

"I suppose I best be leaving. I'll see you after class."

"Okay, talk to you later, Luna."

The students scurried and settled themselves in their seats as Professor McGonagall prepared to begin the lesson.

"Alright class," she began in a loud, clear voice, "Now, before we begin let's get the attendance over with. Ms. Autwin is…. Is not here?" to confirm Professor McGonagall did a double take of the class. As many of Krista's teachers knew she rarely intentionally missed her lessons. "Odd. By chance does anyone know where Ms. Autwin is? Ms. Odeir?"

Becca was already well prepared for the question, "Krista was feeling ill this morning professor. She sends her apologies and hopes to make it for next class."

"Ms. Autwin is rarely sick," Professor McGonagall stated very aware of Krista's excellent attendance record. "If she is sick then it can very well not be good. Tell her that I hope she gets better soon and not to worry too much about class. I'm sure you will be able to keep her up to date, Ms. Odeir?"

Becca flashed her one of her flawless smiles, "Of course I will, professor. And I will pass along the message to her."

"Thank you, Ms. Odeir. Now class let us get on with our lesson."

As Professor McGonagall began her lecture Becca slowly began drowning out everything around her. Her mind focused one the lone question that had been plaguing her mind since yesterday, 'Where is she?'

* * *

><p>When class was over Becca gathered her supplies and swiftly exited the classroom. Krista had not shown up for class like she thought she would have. She never missed class ever! And seeing how it was one of her favourite classes that she skipped out on Becca's concern ascended to a whole new level.<p>

Turning into the corridor Becca was startled once more as Luna once again appeared out of nowhere.

"You lied," she stated.

"Where did you come from?" Becca asked as she looked around the corridor to see if she could spot where Luna had hidden.

"I did tell you that I would see you after class."

"So you just waited for me outside the classroom the whole time?"

"Of course, though you did walk right past me."

Becca simply shook her head, 'Typical Luna', she thought before she returned to the matter at hand, "I know, I know. I just panicked."

"Becca, it's nearly the end of the day and not once have you or I seen Krista. I'm worried that something has happened to her. Maybe Croxin goblins kidnapped her or something."

"We don't know that," Becca said still trying to avoid facing the facts, "For all we know that incident yesterday affected her more than we thought."

"Shouldn't we at least tell Professor Flitwick about Krista? For all we know he might have seen her today." It just made sense to at least alert their House Head of their friend's absence; better safe than sorry, right? "If he hasn't then I'm sure he will keep an eye out for her."

"Let's do another search for her after classes," Becca suggested. She didn't want to cause a scene if indeed all Krista needed was a little more time to herself. "And if she hasn't come back to the common room after that then we'll talk, okay?"

Luna didn't really like the idea of postponing the idea of going to a teacher, but perhaps Becca was right; maybe Krista was just too overwhelmed with what happened yesterday. "Alright, I just hope you're right."

"I hope so, too," Becca confessed as the continued down the corridor.

* * *

><p>'This is ridiculous!' Krista yelled in her head as she struggled up another step on the moving staircase. Having since escaped the confines of Malfoy's room Krista was able to eventually to direct herself to the main floor and to the Great Hall, which, to her disappointment, she found empty. Now she was currently on her way to the Ravenclaw common room in her quest of finding her friends. She only had two more staircases to go before she reached the landing to the fifth floor where her house portrait hole was located.<p>

'Hopefully this time the stair cases will stay where they are,' thinking about before when she only had one more to go before the staircase changed on her. Due to her small form it seemed to take forever to climb a single flight of stairs.

Finally, sometime later, Krista was able to successfully reach her desired floor. Sprawled down on the cold stone floor Krista tried to catch her breath. With her tiny lungs the extensive workout she just endured felt more like a climb to the summit of a mountain instead of just a few flights of stairs.

'What did I ever do to deserve this?' she asked herself, 'I attend all my classes on time, I finish my homework and I always do my chores,' she sighed, 'Why do bad things always happen to good people?' This whole day was just one bad thing after another for her.

'What else could go wrong?'

A piercing hissing noise made a new presence known behind her. Looking over her shoulder Krista saw that tubby of a cat standing on the top step of the staircase she just climbed. The bloody thing had tracked her down and by the looks of things seemed eager to continue where they left off from their previous encounter.

'Damn it, not again,' Krista nearly cried in her head. She was sore and tired and most of all she just wanted this hellish day to end. She wanted a bath and to snuggle back up into her nice, warm bed back in the Ravenclaw dorms. Unfortunately, for now, she would just have to stick it out meaning that right now she had to get up, run like hell, and ditch this devil cat.

Summoning what little energy she had left Krista sprinted down the hallway in hopes of outrunning the cursed cat, however, despite the beast's overweight body Krista found her energy slowly depleting and her pursuer catching up.

'Leave me alone!' she hissed back at it before ducking into an empty classroom.

Coming down the hallway from his Charms class Draco Malfoy turned the next corner just in time to see a flash of grey fur dash into a classroom. Getting closer to the room he could hear the high pitch screeches and threatening hisses coming from within. Entering the room he saw the small cat that was suppose to be locked in his room poised in a defensive stance on the head desk used by professors. The tiny kitten had its hackles raised and its teeth bared as it tried to take a swipe at the fat cat that was attempting to jump onto the desk. The cat he recognized belonged to Pansy, who she had sorely named Gilbert, and he knew that the cat was far too large to make that high of a jump. He then saw Gilbert have enough smarts to round the desk to hop on the chair and then spring onto the table while the smaller one leapt off the desk and grasped onto the curtains that hung on the wall just beside it.

The little fireball hissed and spat at Gilbert in hopes that he wouldn't dare risk such a stunt.

Perhaps it was time that he intervened.

'What do you even want from me!' Krista groaned as she kept her death grip on the maroon curtains. She stared down death glares at her enemy of the day. What was with that cat chasing her? What on earth could it have against her? Let's face it, it was just the chubby cat from hell.

Krista inwardly groaned. She couldn't stay like this forever and this psycho was getting on her bloody nerves. She could have spent this time searching for Becca and Luna instead of playing this ridiculous game of cat and mouse. And obviously by her size she was the mouse.

'Why can't somebody just save me already?'

"Gilbert, you bloody cat! Go run back to Pansy! Go on, get out of here!"

Hearing the frustrated voice Krista turned to see that Malfoy had entered the room.

'Really? It just had to be him?' she questioned whatever mystical being was watching.

Krista watched as he shooed the cat, now identified as Gilbert, out of the classroom. She was finally relieved to see him flee with his bushy cattail between his legs, but that relief was very short lived.

"Stupid oaf of a cat," Malfoy said before turning his attention up towards Krista. Letting out a tired sigh Malfoy lifted his arms up towards her, "Come here, you."

Despite having come to her rescue, that did very little to bring down Krista's anger towards him. Clenching the curtains with all her might, Krista merely hissed at him in warning to back off.

Malfoy simply dismissed it, "Oh, don't throw a hissy fit. The mean, old lug is gone now."

Krista narrowed her eyes at him as she weighed her options in her head.

"Come on, I haven't got all day, you know," he growled impatiently.

'Fine,' she thought. Sighing in defeat Krista unhinged her iron grip on the curtains letting Malfoy hold her. She was far too tired to make a run for it much less put up a fight against him. Her energy level was at zero and all of her adrenaline was depleted.

"Unbelievable," Malfoy started as he cradled her against his chest, "Now just how did you get out of my room? I locked the door and everything."

'Why don't you go ask your stalker," Krista mocked tiredly in her head as her eyelids became heavy. Well aware of Malfoy's bad reputation and his somewhat sour mood Krista felt him tentatively stroking the short hair on her back. His movements were so unexpectedly slow and soothing Krista felt her body enter a state of relaxation with her mind following dangerously close behind.

'This is just plain cruel,' she thought letting her eyes shut in pleasure. For the record this was just unfair. She was still furious at his actions for the other day; she could not submit to this act of kitty affection.

'Ah, no, not the ears,' she meowed as Malfoy's long fingers found the sweet spot that all cats had. She just didn't expect herself to have one.

Seeing the blissful look on the cat's face Malfoy couldn't help but give a small smirk. "Guess you're not so bad for a little bugger."

'And I guess you're not so bad for an arrogant ass,' Krista returned.

And just when Krista found herself in a somewhat happy mood she was quickly snapped back to reality by a loud shout.

"Hey, Draco! You coming back to the common room or what?"

Brought back to his senses Draco snapped his head around to see a fellow Slytherin standing just outside the classroom. Making sure that he kept his back turned to conceal the bundle of fur he held Malfoy threw a reply over his shoulder, "No, go ahead. There is something I need to do."

"Alright, suit yourself," the boy said as he headed towards the dungeons.

Seeing his classmate leave Malfoy returned his attention back to Krista, "Come on, looks like you get to tag along for now," he said as he opened up his black leather book bag and placed her inside.

"You're just going to have to stow away in there for the time being. Wouldn't want to damage my bad reputation for being known as a cat lover."

'Yes, we wouldn't want that now, would we?' Krista asked sarcastically in her head has Malfoy closed the flap over her head and proceeded out of the classroom.

As Malfoy walked down the grand staircase to the main floor Krista peered out from the lip of the bag as she saw them walk past the Great Hall and turn down a corridor that lead to the West wing of the castle. Finally, feeling the still movement of the bag after all the bumping and bouncing around Krista had felt throughout the short trip, she was able to recognize that Malfoy had stopped in the courtyard where she always hung out on weekends and in her free time.

"Not here today, I see," Malfoy spoke to himself as he found himself staring at the grand oak that she would usually be sitting under at this time.

Confused Krista completely poked her head out to see the direction that Malfoy was looking in. 'Who? What?' she asked as she noticed him focused on the tree that she almost always sat under.

'He can't mean me? Can he?' Krista wondered as she looked back at Malfoy and remembered all her times spent in this courtyard. She realized that on most occasions when she was here Malfoy did have a habit of showing up shortly after she arrived.

'No! What am I thinking? Plenty of students come here to hang out in their free time. Why do I even bother thinking about it?' She questioned as she felt her heart start to beat at a fast pace. Krista wasn't exactly happy with the little pitter-patter it was making.

Before, she could think on the matter more Krista spotted Becca and Luna at the opposite side of the courtyard seeming to be in deep conversation. Preparing to leap out of the bag Krista looked down at the ground to see none other than Gilbert, again!

Seeing Krista Gilbert let out his trademark hiss causing Krista to retreat back into the confinement of the bag.

'I hate that cat!' She screamed in her head.

"Bloody cat," Malfoy spat at him before walking away to return to the Slytherin common room after seeing that there was nothing here worth his time and Krista silently cursed Gilbert as she looked back to see both her friends get farther and farther away from her.

'I hate this,' Krista thought miserably curling up into a ball wanting nothing more for this day to end.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes Croxin goblins are a magical creature I made up please don't ask me what they do cause I just had too much fun coming up with the name to worry about that =)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Wow I can't believe how well this is all going so far and I have all you readers out there to thank! Let me know if you guys have any advice or comments if you think there is anything I can do to improve the story if not then sit back and enjoy.

* * *

><p>The Great Hall was buzzing alive with laughter and chatter with everyone enjoying their evening meal. Everyone, that is, except the two Ravenclaws that sat silently across from one another. Luna and Becca both sat in their haze of depression as they looked up and down the Ravenclaw table.<p>

Luna let out a long sigh, "She hasn't even come around for supper."

Becca nodded her head, "I know."

"So can we go tell Professor Flitwick now?" She asked with a hint of urgency in her voice.

"Let's wait until tomorrow. Give her a little more time."

"Becca…" Luna began to plead.

"Please, Luna, just a little more time. She'll come back tonight. She has to."

Luna kept silent for a moment before getting up and leaving the Great Hall; her plate untouched. Becca knew very well that Luna was cross with her request even if she did very well to hide any trace of the emotion from her face. She just didn't want to go to the teachers just yet, because she knew if she did then she would have to face the hard truth that her best friend of seven years really was missing. Becca just wasn't confident enough to believe that she could deal with the reality of it.

* * *

><p>Krista once again found herself back in Malfoy's room and was displeased about being back in Slytherin. Right now she wasn't a happy kitty. Today had been horrible and downright exhausting and she had made no progress whatsoever in her quest to return to human form. Sitting on the emerald green pillow on the desk Krista was utterly bored out of her mind as she waited for Malfoy to return from supper in the Great Hall. Becca and Luna would be there right now and the thought of them only depressed her even more.<p>

'I was so close,' Krista thought thinking how earlier she had her friends in sight and was ready to go run to them when Gilbert showed up. 'Stupid cat,' she mumbled, 'Stupid Malfoy.'

Wallowing in the mess of her misfortune Krista barely noticed Malfoy enter the room. Digging into his pocket Malfoy fished out a messy crumpled up napkin.

"I was able to sneak you some steak," he spoke coming over to the desk and placing the meat beside her. "Do cats even eat steak?" Malfoy had very little idea of how to look after the small feline or any other kind of pet besides his own Eagle owl. Even if he could have some other pet it's not as if his father would allow something so fluffy as a cat to go running around the Malfoy manor. Not that he would choose something as girly as a cat if he had the choice. He was just giving an example.

Krista caught the smell of deliciously cooked meat and felt her stomach growl painfully in response. She hadn't eaten anything all day and her hunger now was just catching up to her. 'No, but this cat certainly does,' she thought as she dug into her meal.

Draco quietly watched her for a minute before getting his books out to get a start on his homework. After feasting to her heart's content, Krista padded over softly to see that he was working on today's Transfiguration assignment.

'That's right, I missed that class today,' Krista thought as she continued to observe him scribble sentences in a swift and elegant script. She wondered what the rest of her teachers thought of her absence though knowing Becca she most likely told McGonagall some convincing lie. Becca had somewhat of a special talent in that area. Thinking of this now Krista began to ponder if her friends were even aware of her lack of appearance around the school. With the way she stormed off the other day they most likely thought that she was still too upset to attend class. But now the question was when would they notice and start looking? Hopefully they would realize soon before Gilbert harassed her any more. Seriously, what was up with that cat?

Malfoy looked up from his work to see the strange little thing tilt its head almost in deep contemplation as if to get a better understanding of his task at hand. He couldn't help but raise a hand to rub its head because of its behavior.

"You know you're not so bad to have around," he said before he began to scratch underneath her chin. Besides the one or two temper tantrums that the cat had thrown so far it actually wasn't as bad as having it around as Malfoy originally had thought. Yes, the hairball could be a bit frustrating at times, but its presence he admitted was kind of nice.

Krista looked up at him to see him give the smallest of smiles.

'Ah, so he is capable of actually smiling,' Krista thought as she thought back on all the times she had seen his signature smirk, but never a true smile. It was actually surprisingly cute to see.

"Though, you do tend to get into mischief don't you, you little rascal," Malfoy observed thinking about today and how he still had absolutely no idea how she got out. In his thought Malfoy felt his foot kick something from underneath his desk.

Taking his hand away Krista watched as Malfoy leaned over on his chair to come back up with a well-worn, brown leather book bag in hand.

"I forgot all about this," Malfoy recalled last night when he first found the little rascal. He had been meaning to go through it like any nosy Slytherin would.

"Probably belongs to the git that left you out last night."

Krista perked her ears up at the mention of this as she look intently at Malfoy hoping he would speak more about him finding her. Perhaps she could begin piecing together how this whole mess of her being a cat got started.

Placing the bag in his lap Malfoy opened the buckled flap only to find a thin, long, wooden box, a book and a single leather glove. Krista immediately knew just whose book bag Malfoy currently held.

'Oh, no,' Krista thought as Malfoy looked over her well-worn pencil case at the winged dragon in flight carved into the lid. Her grandfather had given it to her for tenth birthday years ago when he took notice of her love for art.

Putting the pencil case aside Malfoy then picked up her sketchbook before placing it cover up onto the desk. Seeing this Krista began to panic. There were just some pieces in that book that she had no intention of letting him see.

In his curiosity Malfoy was about to flip the cover open when Krista instantly pounced on it refusing to let him view the contents.

"Hey!" he exclaimed as he tried to nudge her off. Krista hissed in warning at him as she stubbornly positioned herself on the book.

"You sure are a moody cat," he said as he simply picked her up getting a secure hold on her. Krista began to squirm but was unable to escape his iron grip. Seeing how it was a lost cause she was forced to calm herself as she helplessly watched Malfoy begin to flip through this very personal item of hers. That book was everything to her; it was a place where she could pour her emotions and imagination into; every piece in there was priceless to her. Her book was meant for her eyes and of the eyes of those that she allowed to see her work. And knowing Malfoy he most likely would find a lot to criticize about.

As he slowly turned page after page Krista cringed as she prepared for Malfoy's verbal onslaught on her work.

"This is actually a lot better than I'd like to admit." Taking his time flipping through the pages he had to admit that whoever this book belonged to was pretty talented. There were drawings of mischief-eyed pixies, the Whomping Willow, various scenic areas around the school grounds, and an unbelievable amount of dragons of various types.

Not believing what her ears just heard Krista looked surprisingly up at the Slytherin. For some reason hearing the somewhat compliment meant a lot coming from him.

"Though they seem to have a bit of a dragon fetish."

'I'm obsessed, okay! There I admit it. Is it such a crime to like them?' Krista absolutely loved the scaly creatures; she had an enormous fascination about them. She couldn't help it if most of her art pieces involved them in some way. Though the next words that came out of his mouth stopped her fast.

"What's this?" Malfoy asked out loud as he looked at the current sketch before him, which was in fact a drawing of himself if he wasn't mistaken.

"Is that me?" he asked a bit disbelievingly as he continued to inspect the piece.

Krista craned her neck up form his hold on her to see that the drawing that he was looking at was the one that she was just working on this past weekend. It was of him sitting in his usual place in the West wing courtyard on part of the stone wall that surrounded the area underneath the shade of a tree. Malfoy had been sitting against the wall reading a book. The lighting had been perfect that day and Krista couldn't help but put the scene on paper. It was her guilty pleasure piece. This was the one out of all her drawings that she feared him seeing.

"This is Autwin's book," he stated after his long silence. He had spotted her signature initials on the lower right hand corner on bottom of the page.

'Here come the insults,' Krista groaned. Why did she have to put her initials on every piece in her book?

"So this is what she was working on that day," he murmured as he placed Krista on the desk and then placed the sketchbook in his lap to get a better look at it. Malfoy could have sworn that Autwin had been looking in his direction that Saturday afternoon, but he just simply brushed the thought off thinking that his eyes were playing tricks on him.

'Which day? What day?' she asked as she spun around to face him properly. She just hoped that he had not, in fact, been aware of what she had been doing that day. But wait, does that mean that he had been paying attention to her? If so, then for how long? Ah, nothing seemed to want to make sense today. Too many questions were piling up in her head and it was giving her a headache. All she could do was shake her head in her perplexed state.

"Confused?" Malfoy asked letting out a small chuckle seeing the wide-eyed look of the feline in front of him. He debated on telling the tale to the rascal since there was certainly no possible soul he would dare tell this too. The thought of having a proper conversation with the hairball was the perfect time to start questioning his sanity. What the heck, he had seen Autwin banter time and time again with that bird of her's. "Well, you see there is this girl that I have taken the time to notice."

'Oh, thank you so much for taking your, oh so precious time, to do so,' Krista couldn't help but remark.

"And almost every weekend I see her sit in that courtyard we walked by today. On most days she usually has her full attention directed at this," he explains as he picks up the book. "Seems that her attention has also been on me. Can't say I really blame her," he said with a touch of smugness in his tone.

At this Krista had to roll her eyes at, 'Don't get too full of yourself now.'

Malfoy continued turning the pages of the book, "She's very curious indeed."

'Curious? What is that suppose to mean?' Krista had heard people call her many things, but curious had not been one of them. If anyone was curious here it was Draco Malfoy himself. Is this what he was like in the private confines of his room with no critical eyes on him? It appeared that there was lot more to Malfoy than Krista originally thought.

Krista heard Malfoy let out a long sigh, "But I think I ruined any chance I might have had with her."

'What!' Krista exclaimed her big cat eyes nearly bulging out of her head.

"At least she had enough sense to dump that Eversion git."

Krista couldn't come to terms with the words that were coming out of his mouth, 'Don't tell me he was actually jealous?' The very thought of it was just preposterous; it was simply ridiculous. Was that why he picked on her the other day? Krista was reminded of days back in Muggle School when a boy liked a girl he would constantly pick on her or annoyed her to no end.

Consumed by her inner thoughts Krista hadn't noticed Malfoy get up and leave the room. He returned moments later dressed and ready for bed. Krista watched quietly from her spot as he walked over and turned the covers down and slip underneath the deep green sheets. Letting out a tired yawn Krista slowly padded over to her designated pillow until Malfoy reached over and snatched her up.

"Come here, you little rascal," he said as he laid down flat on his back and placed her on his chest where he began to stroke her back. It appeared now that Malfoy decided to bestow the nickname of "little rascal" upon her unknowingly.

'Well, I have been getting into trouble lately,' Krista thought as she closed her eyes and let sleep overcome her.

* * *

><p>AN: Ahem… ya I'm going to be hiding under my bed from the somewhat embarrassment of writing this chappy. So if you need me you'll know where I'll be.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ended up getting soaked in the rain on my way home to day, oh joy. So got home edited this chappy and decided to post it =) Overall, not bad for a rainy Friday. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was now Tuesday morning and Luna was waiting impatiently for her friend in the Ravenclaw common room to come downstairs eager to hear if Krista had in fact returned to her room last night.<p>

As soon as she caught sight of Becca coming down the spiral staircase Luna instantly jumped out of her seat to approach her.

"So?" she asked desperately bouncing from side to side in her nervousness.

Becca shook her head sadly, "No," she said softly, "she never came to bed."

"Then where is she?" Luna wondered out loud finding her voice rising from her frustration on not knowing where her dear friend was. "Becca, we have to…"

It was at this moment that someone chose to interrupt their conversation. Both Becca and Luna turned to see Roger Davies, captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

"Are you two talking about Krista?" he asked.

"Yes," Becca answered after a pause, "Why? Have you seen her?"

"No," Roger replied, "I haven't but she never showed up for Quidditch practice after classes yesterday."

"She didn't show up," Becca repeated. So Krista had missed both her classes and Quidditch practice. Now this didn't sound like her at all.

"No, she didn't and when I asked everyone else on the team where she was they didn't know. Each and every one of them said that they hadn't seen Krista at all yesterday."

By their silence Roger didn't take this as a good sign. "Has something happened to her?"

His question was ignored by both girls. After the information had processed in her mind Luna addressed her fellow house mates in the room, "Has anyone here seen Krista?"

Her question was answered with a lot of shaken heads and no's. Almost everyone in the room hadn't seen Krista since Sunday in the Great Hall.

"Now?" Luna asked panicked.

"Now," Becca responded as the two of them took off for the portrait hole.

**Later…**

Becca and Luna wasted no time in finding Professor Flitwick. After explaining the situation he had dashed off immediately to the Deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagall. Telling Professor McGonagall their story she told them that she would immediately alert the Headmaster and the rest of the teachers of Krista's disappearance. For now, she asked the two to return to their classes and that they would be informed should they find anything.

Now, Becca sat in Divination class alone once again. Staring aimlessly into the crystal ball centered on the small round table before her Becca was slowly drowning in worry and self-anger towards herself for not going to Professor Flitwick sooner. Gazing into the misty orb Becca felt a hand of comfort rest on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Professor Trelawney asked with concern as she looked onto the sad girl. The pity in her eyes was enlarged greatly by the large round spectacles that the professor wore.

"I'm not exactly having the best day, Professor."

"Oh, how very well aware I am of that, Ms. Odeir," she nodded evidence of sadness in her eyes, "I see that your aura is in quite a murky state indeed."

Becca sighed out her frustration, "My best friend is missing, Professor."

"I know, dear, I know. I am so sorry to hear." Seeing her student in such a state Professor Trelawney couldn't help but make a small suggestion that might give hope to this situation. "But perhaps we might be able to do something. Do you have an item of hers by chance?"

Becca had no idea where Professor Trelawney was going with this, "I have this bracelet she made me," lifting up her left hand showing off a simply braided black and blue threaded band secured on her wrist.

"Ah, yes that should do just fine. If I may?" she asked with a small smile.

Taking off the trinket Becca placed the item into the Professor's open hand.

Closing her eyes Professor Trelawney enclosed her other hand on top and began to focus her energy. "Hmmm… I sense that she put a lot of care into this piece. Now let me see, let me see. When Ms. Autwin made this she unknowingly placed a bit of herself into it and if I can channel her cosmic energy just right I can… Ah! Yes."

"What do you see, Professor?" Becca couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, I sense that your friend is searching for you," she began her eyes still scrunched up in what appeared to be intense concentration. "Where she is it's dark and everything is abnormally large."

"Is she in the Forbidden forest?" The forest was after all one of the darkest places at Hogwarts that she could think of and the trees that grew there seemed almost as tall as mountains. Becca dreaded the thought of Krista in being in such a place.

"No, no, that she is not. I feel stone and a bit of a draft… nothing that would suggest the forest. I…" she broke off.

Becca was now on the edge of her seat, "What is it, Professor?"

Professor Trelawney's nose twitched, "I smell catnip."

Becca nearly fell off her stool, "Come again?"

"Yes, catnip," she confirmed as Professor Trelawney opened her large eyes, "Hmmm… that is rather odd."

Becca couldn't believe the words that she was hearing and Professor Trelawney said some pretty weird things, "She's in a place with catnip?"

"I'm sorry, my dear, but that is all that the beyond is allowing me to know," she said as she handed the bracelet back to her.

"Thank you for trying, Professor," Becca sighed hopelessly.

Professor Trelawney patted her gently on the shoulder. "I apologize that I can't do anymore, Ms. Odeir. I am sure that Ms. Autwin will come back to us soon."

Becca simply nodded her head in reply as Professor Trelawney left her to herself and went to the front of the room to address the class to begin the lesson. The last thing that Becca needed was for someone to get her hopes up only to bring them crashing down in an instant. She already felt bad enough as it was. Reluctantly Becca tuned in to her Divination teacher.

"In today's lesson you all will be reading one's aura. Now an aura is a distinctive energy that is generated by a person that surrounds them and is or can be made up with one or more colours. The colours that we will try and focus on today will depict each and every crevice of ourselves. Every colour has a meaning that we will be able to interpret that will allow us to decipher something about that person. Now this is exercise requires two people so please turn to the person opposite of you and see if you can get a sense of the cosmic energy pulsating from them. Also, I would like you and your partner to write a three page essay on the topic on the origins, the meanings of colour, and their interpretations."

Professor Trelawney swept her eyes around the room before focusing them on Becca. "Ms. Odeir, let us see if we can find a partner for you. Let's see, let's see… Ah! Mr. Malfoy I see you, too, are on your own today. Please," she waved him down from his table in the far corner, "come sit with Ms. Odeir for today's lesson if you will."

Becca immediately despised the thought of working with Malfoy, "Professor, please isn't there someone else I can pair up with?" she pleaded in hushed tones.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Odeir, but you are the only two without partners. Think about it as an opportunity to get to know one another."

'Sure and I'm certain we will be the best of buds,' Becca thought with sarcasm as she saw Malfoy approach her.

'Ridiculous,' Malfoy mumbled as he sat heavily in the seat opposite of her.

"Just try to get along," Professor Trelawney said as she looked between the two before leaving them.

"Just great," Becca growled not caring if Malfoy heard.

"I'm not exactly thrilled about this match either," he spat as he crossed his arms, "So where is Autwin, anyway?"

Becca threw him a dark look, "That is none of your business," she clipped. Why did the teacher have to pair her up with Malfoy of all people? She was in no mood to speak with this ferret who caused the scene in the Great Hall, which lead to her friends disappearance.

"Feeling a bit touchy today, are we, Odeir?" he smirked.

His tone instantly got on the last of her nerves, "Ugh! I don't see why we have to do this. I already know the colour of your aura, Malfoy, and it's a filthy black."

Hearing the mention of aura colours Professor Trelawney rushed over to their table. "Ah, the first of us to see the other's energy," she exclaimed in excitement, but the two students ignored her.

"Hmmm," Malfoy hummed, "I seem to be sensing a strong hostility radiating off you, Odeir. I suppose your aura is blood red from that short temper of your's."

"Yes," Professor Trelawney observed, "I see that too, though I think it's more of a rustic red, Mr. Malfoy."

"Professor!" Becca snapped.

"Sorry," Professor Trelawney quietly apologized before shrinking back. All eyes of the class were upon them now.

Becca pushed her stool back and quickly stood up. She couldn't handle all the emotions she was feeling. She needed to get out of here. "I don't need to sit here and take your insults, Malfoy! My best friend is missing! She has been missing for two days!" she screamed feeling her eyes tear up. "Not one person has seen her and it's all your fault!" With that said and done Becca snatched up her book bag and stormed out of the classroom forcing the tears back. Becca Odeir didn't cry-at least not openly in public. She wouldn't show such emotions in front of Malfoy of all people and give him the satisfaction to extract such a reaction from her.

Hearing the door close with a harsh bang Professor Trelawney looked hesitantly around the room. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

><p>AN: I absolutely loved Professor Trelawney from the movies she was just so out of this world weird it just made her character all the more awesome. So I hope I captured her full personality in this chapter and I guess you readers will just have to be the judge of that =)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Wohoo! Chapter 9! Only two more chapters to go, wow, that makes me so sad. But I'm enjoying ever bit of it! It's gonna feel so weird once I post that last chap but anyway back to the story.

* * *

><p>Krista woke from her sleep on the bed with a start as the door burst open and Malfoy stormed in with a sour look on his face. Apparently she had been in too deep of a slumber to hear him get ready for class this morning. In his bad mood Malfoy violently threw his book bag against the wall right next to the bed causing Krista to jump.<p>

"Bloody hell!" Malfoy yelled before running his hands through his blonde hair in frustration.

'What's wrong with him?' Krista thought as she studied him.

Seeing the cat's eyes focused on him Malfoy snapped, "What are you looking at?"

Krista cringed at his tone before hastily jumping onto the floor to hide underneath the bed not wanting to take the chance of having an object thrown in her direction. This was a side of Malfoy that she didn't like seeing. It was best if she simply stayed out of his way and gave him his space to let him cool down.

After a bit of time had passed without so much as hearing a peep out of the Slytherin prince Krista slowly inched her way out from her cover. Seeing his long legs dangle off the bed Krista clawed her way up the sheets, seeing as how the height of the bed was too great for her to jump onto it. Once on top she saw Malfoy lying flat on his back with his tie loosened and his right arm draped over his face, covering most of it from view. Krista took note of his black school robes thrown carelessly over his desk chair.

Taking a deep breath, Krista cautiously approached his still form before nudging his arm with a furry paw. Feeling the contact Malfoy looked out of the corner of his somewhat visible eye to look at her.

"What do you want?" ha asked with less bite in his tone.

This time Krista decided to paw at his hand. She didn't know what she was trying to do; all she knew was that she wanted to get him out of this foul mood. As far as she knew the book bag had done nothing wrong to him and she knew for certain that she didn't want all his anger directed towards her.

Malfoy let out a tired sigh, "Ya, ya you're cute. I get it," he said rubbing her head. There was a long quiet moment before he spoke up again. "Sorry." The cat didn't deserve to feel the wrath of his fury, but he just had a hard time keeping that bottled up at the moment.

'Wow, never thought I would hear an apology from him,' Krista thought as she looked at him shocked.

"I'm just frustrated with myself," he continued as he picked her up and placed her on his chest just like he had the other night.

Krista settled herself as she listened to him. She had become very accustomed to his touch over the past few days. A touch that she use to recoil from had become very comfortable to her over time. Krista couldn't help but think how many girls at Hogwarts would give just about anything to be in the position that she was in right now.

"That girl in my class seems to have been missing for two days and apparently I'm to blame for it," he explained before letting out a heavy sigh. "I just don't know when to keep my mouth shut." Perhaps he had taken his actions a little too far on Sunday in the Great Hall and, as a Malfoy, he should have no obligation to feel guilty. If it had been anyone else he wouldn't have given them a second thought, but this was Autwin of all people and that fact wasn't so easy to push aside.

'Is he, Draco Malfoy, actually feeling guilty?' she asked herself. She didn't think that the Slytherin was capable of feeling guilt. Krista found herself wondering if Becca had unleashed all her fury at him faulting him for her disappearance. She could just picture the whole scenario in her head. That would so be like Becca.

Mafloy went on, "Seems like I'm always messing up one way or another." He was suddenly reminded of his father and about how no matter what he did or what he accomplished it was never enough to gain his approval. Though now was not the time to think about whatever issues he had with his father.

Now this little confession was something Krista didn't expect to hear from him, 'So Mr. Perfect admits he's not so perfect.' Mafloy had always held himself higher than everyone else that went to Hogwarts no matter who they were. As a pureblooded wizard he thought himself better and, in a nutshell, perfect in every way. But perhaps that was an image that he felt he had to project because of his status? Who knew, other than Malfoy himself.

"What do you think?" Malfoy couldn't believe that it had come to this, to asking a cat of their opinion. He certainly was on the brink of insanity.

Krista looked at him thoughtfully, 'I think that you are not as bad as I thought you to be all this time. Don't get me wrong, you have a few issues but hey who doesn't?' Though knowing that Malfoy had no way of understanding her Krista just let out a loud meow in response to his question.

Krista saw him show that small smile of his as he scratched her head affectionately. As he did so Malfoy caught a glimpse at his wristwatch. He ran a hand through his hair sighing as he did, "I have go to the library and work on that bloody homework." Sitting up Krista slipped off his chest and onto the bed.

Gathering the supplies that he would be needing for the work ahead, Malfoy took a quick scan around the room and saw that the kitten was no longer in sight. Shrugging it off figuring that it had escaped under the bed once more he swung his book bag over his shoulder and left the room.

Now in the library Malfoy had stationed himself at a vacant desk in the far back behind the many rows of bookshelves filled to the brim of dusty old volumes dating back to Merlin knows how long ago. With parchment laid before him, along with an ink well, and a quill in hand Malfoy focused on his work determined to get most of his assignments done and out of the way.

"Ahem." A voice interrupted his thought process.

'What now?' Malfoy thought as he looked up from his notes to see Becca Odeir standing before him.

"What do you want, Odeir?" he asked in the rudest possible manner.

"I wanted to talk to you about our assignment," she stated as she stood her ground not letting his attitude intimidate her one bit. Becca wasn't all too happy about having to converse with the Slytherin, but she had little choice.

"What about it?"

"Look, you don't like me and I certainly don't like you…"

"Really? That's news to me," he responded his tone thick with sarcasm.

"But," she continued ignoring his interruption, "I, for one, would like to get through Divination with a descent grade. So how about we get this assignment over with so we can resume to our hateful ways?"

Unfortunately, what the Ravenclaw said was true. Malfoy didn't wish to get a low average because of one pathetic incomplete assignment. He wouldn't hear the end of it from his father. Despite what other students thought Malfoy did have a care for his grades. "Fine," he spat, "The sooner we get this over with the better."

"You can say that again," Becca grumbled has she roughly took a seat opposite of him.

As the time passed the two spoke only when necessary and, when they did, they kept the conversation to a bare minimum. Meanwhile, unknown to the two students trapped in Malfoy's book bag was Krista.

'Gah! I can hardly breath in here,' she wheezed trying to make herself as comfortable as she could in her position. Krista had snuck into Malfoy's bag when he wasn't looking before he left his room, hoping at some point she would be able to go searching again for her friends. But Malfoy had done the buckle on the bag so tight that she couldn't even stick her head out. Thank Merlin for her luck that Becca had come along. Now her friend was right in front of her. All she had to do was be patient and wait for Malfoy to run out of parchment or hope that his quill snapped or something that would give him reason to go into his bag. Though with Krista being in the situation she was in she didn't see trouble heading over to the table.

"What's this I hear about Krista missing?" a voice demanded. Malfoy and Becca both snapped their heads up to see Daniel Eversion towering over them. Figures that Daniel would sooner or later hear the news that was starting to spread throughout the school like wildfire. And, of course, he would track the best friend of his ex down for an explanation.

"Go away, Daniel," Becca growled before turning her attention back to her work hoping that the Hufflepuff would take the hint. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with his stupidity today.

"Where did she go?" he pressed harder this time determined to get an answer out of his ex girlfriend's best friend.

"Jeeze," Becca sighed her voice already dripping with her usual sarcasm. "I don't know, Dan, that's kinda the big mystery of it all when someone goes missing. Think about it, if I did know where Krista was don't you think she would be here?" For a guy in his sixth year Eversion was pretty thick in the head in most situations.

Daniel tried his best to ignore her response training his frustration onto Malfoy, "What did you do to her?" pointing an accusing finger at Malfoy. It had, after all, been the Slytherin's fault for the way things had played out in the Great Hall.

"Bugger off, Dan," Becca told him coldly not looking up from her work. Seriously, this guy was as brainless as a mountain troll.

Malfoy just gave him a bored look, "You're pathetic lovey dovey letter was what started it, Eversion. Autwin probably went into hiding because of that ridiculous note. You have no one to blame but yourself," Malfoy waved him off before he too returned his attention back to his notes.

This just seemed to make Daniel gap like a fish from his accusation, "I would never intentionally harm Krissy."

"Says the guy who cheated on her."

"Shut it, Odeir," he warned.

There was no way Becca was going to let this guy push her around. "I think not, Eversion, you are an idiotic, pompous…"

"Don't forget pathetically dimwitted," Malfoy offered wanting to get in on the fun of making a fool out of the boy.

"Yes, thank you," Becca smiled sweetly at him before turning her head back to the fool of her current frustration. "You are an idiotic, pompous, pathetically dimwitted, cheating jackass that in no way whatsoever deserved to be with Krista. Hell, Malfoy here would be a more preferable boyfriend than a slug scum like you." Becca was enjoying every minute of this now that she had the opportunity to insult Daniel. She had been dying to tell him off ever since Krista had broken up with him.

"Oooooo ouch!" a student commented from somewhere behind the stacks of books.

"Shut it!" Daniel threw at them, "Listen here, Odeir…"

"Oh, just leave already, Eversion," Malfoy told him off growing tired of his presence, "before you make an even bigger git of yourself. Like Odeir said before- bugger off."

Face growing redder by the minute Daniel surprisingly kept his trap shut before storming off. Watching him stomp off in a huff Becca couldn't help but laugh as she saw him nearly stumble into a stack of books. So much for the dramatic exit.

"Jeeze, you'd think the guy would get a clue."

Malfoy himself also couldn't help but snicker, "I'll say. What made Autwin go out with a Hufflepuff of all things in the first place?" he actually was curious to find out what made the girl end up in the first place with a twit like Eversion. Autwin was much better than that according to his standards.

"Oh, what you don't know about the git is that he actually quite the actor. He seemed to play the part of the overly sensitive, charming, and caring boyfriend role pretty well at first. That is until I caught him snogging Brown in the role of the goblin piss, cheating rat bastard." Becca explained before scoffing, "I mean of course he was her first boyfriend who would expect him of all people to be loyal?"

Now that was a little too much information to give in Krista's opinion, 'Thanks for that one, Becca.'

"Anyone would be better than that prick," Becca finished rolling her eyes.

"Ah yes, thank you ever so much for not putting me in the same category as that Snugglepuff."

Becca had to laugh at the name Daniel had used in the letter he had sent to Krista, "Yes, though you are arrogant, stuck-up, rude, obnoxious, condescending and, of course, a Slytherin of all things, yes you would definitely be an improvement."

"I think there was a compliment in there somewhere."

Krista couldn't believe the conversation she was hearing, 'Becca, you're killing me.'

"Perhaps," she smirked. After that they went back to their original silence with the event of picking on Eversion lightening their moods a bit. Finally, after a few more hours had rolled off the clock Becca dropped her quill down.

"There, we're done," she breathed out. The Divination essay took longer than both of them had anticipated, but now it was over and finished with.

"About time," Malfoy mumbled has he began gathering his papers. He didn't have to look at the time to know that it was time to head back to the common room for curfew.

"I'll say," she reasoned before looking at the clock, "Damn, is that the time?" she asked starting to place her belongings into her bag. "Look, you can hang onto Trelawney's assignment. Just hand it in next class, got it?"

"What do you take me for, Odeir? I'll get it in," he huffed. Odeir had a lot of nerve to talk to him as though he were a simpleton like Eversion. Picking up Trelawney's assignment Malfoy unclasped the buckle of his bag giving Krista the moment she had been waiting for all evening.

'About time!' she thought as she sprung out of her prison.

"Hey!" she heard Malfoy exclaim as she dashed under the table to jump onto the chair that sat beside Becca and then up onto the tabletop.

'Becca! Becca! It's me Krista!' she inwardly screamed as she jumped and danced before her friend. Hoping that she would somehow interpret the message.

"Ah! No, no, bad kitty!" Becca panicked in hushed tones hoping that, Madam Pince, the school librarian wouldn't come around to investigate. She and Malfoy would most likely be served detention for being caught with the critter in her precious library. As the kitten before her began to jump up and down frantically it only freaked her out even more. You see ever since Becca could remember she always had a phobia of cats no matter how cute someone claimed them to be. Something about them just didn't sit well with her.

Krista instantly stopped and gave her a dumb struck look, 'Of course, you had to have a fear of cats of all things. Becca, it's me. I'm right in front of you! Eeeep!' She squealed as she was lifted off the ground.

"Come here, you," Malfoy growled.

'Noooooooo!' Krista struggled as Malfoy forcibly got her back into his bag.

"Troublesome little bugger," he whispered to himself before he quickly gathered up the rest of his belongings.

Becca couldn't believe what she was seeing before her very eyes. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy of all people had something as cute and fluffy as a kitten with him. In public. "Why… why do you have a cat?" she got out after the shock of it all.

"None of your business, Odeir," he shot back.

Now that just wasn't going to cut it with her, "How about you tell me before I go inform Madam Pince that someone has gone against the no pets rule, hmmmmm?"

Malfoy didn't like that teasing tone she was using. For a Ravenclaw she was pretty sinister, "I'm just watching it for someone, alright. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have better things to attend to." Without another word Malfoy left the Ravenclaw behind. He was glad to be done with their assignment so he would no longer have to put up with her presence and any further questions she may have about the rascal in his bag.

"Strange guy," Becca whispered to herself before she too followed suit and headed for Ravenclaw Tower.

Walking quickly through the corridors to the grand staircase in a rush to get back to his room before the hijacker in his bag got any other brilliant ideas, Malfoy began to hear low murmurs echo through the hallway. Forcing himself to slow down, Malfoy couldn't help but eavesdrop on whoever it was roaming the deserted halls at this time of the night. With curfew fast approaching there were very few souls wandering the castle corridors.

"What did you do?" he overheard the first voice.

"I don't know," the other responded, "I cast the spell and bibbidy bobbidy boo… gone."

"And you ran away, is that what you're telling me?"

"Don't throw such a tissy. I'm sure she'll pop up sooner or later."

"On where, the bloody moon?"

"Just relax, everything will turn out fine."

Hearing the voices fade down into the corridor Malfoy was unable to identify the voices or the silhouettes of the two boys that had been talking about who knows what. Sounded like a potion's experiment gone all wrong. Seeing it had absolutely nothing to do with him Malfoy continued his way down to the Slytherin dorms.

In the safety of his private room Malfoy dumped the contents of his bag to see the little fur ball roll out onto the bed. He ran a hand through his hair trying not to let his frustration get the better of him and taking it out on the troublemaker before him.

Krista looked up at him and locked eyes with his cold silver-grey ones. She knew she had really done it this time putting his reputation at stake. Now she would most likely be facing the wrath of Draco Malfoy. The instinct to run and hide was strong but his eyes locked her in place as she tried to make herself as small as possible in hopes of magically disappearing before him. Krista saw him open his mouth to speak but a knock on his door interrupted him. Turning his attention away from her for the moment Malfoy opened the door to find no other than Pansy Parkinson standing outside his door.

"What do you want, Pansy?" he snapped. This was the last thing he needed right now- to be annoyed even further by the girl.

'And the stalker returns,' Krista thought with a huff.

"Jeeze, Drakey, grouchy much?" pouting her lower lip and giving what Malfoy supposed was a wounded puppy dog look. It completely repulsed him.

"Just tell me why you're here."

"I was just wondering where you've been all day. You haven't been locking yourself in your room again have you?"

"I've been busy," he ground out. How long was she going to bother him and continue to waste his time with such trivial things? This was one of the few reasons why he preferred to stay locked in his room with his solitude.

Pansy let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, okay. For a while there I thought you were avoiding me. How silly of me." Actually that was exactly what he had been doing. "Anyway I heard that you might have a cat for me. Is that true?" She asked trying to see past Malfoy's tall frame, that was blocking most of the doorway, and into his room.

Overhearing their conversation Krista immediately dove for cover under one of Malfoy's few pillows that decorated the layout of his bed.

'If he even thinks about giving me to that Parkinson there is no way in hell I'm going willingly.' There was absolutely no way whatsoever that Krista was going to let Parkinson even get near her. After getting a good look at Gilbert it raised a lot of questions about how the Slytherin girl took care of her pets.

Malfoy was getting impatient, "I don't know what you might have heard, Pansy, but I have no cat. What on earth would I have need with a hairball anyway?"

"But I…"

"But nothing," cutting her off, "do get your hearing checked, Pansy. Now leave me be."

Slamming the door in her face and locking it in place once more Malfoy waited until he heard her leave in a huff before tuning his focus back on Krista.

Looking at the bed he could see the little scruff of a cattail sticking out from underneath Krista's hiding spot. "So she makes you want to run and hide too, huh?" he asked out loud before taking a seat on the soft mattress. "I'm not giving you away," he continued as he lifted the cushion up to reveal the little cat with its ears pinned back and its paws over its eyes, "Don't get me wrong, I was tempted to... but I guess you've sort of grown on me," amber eyes were slowly peeking out from behind the tiny paws to look up at him, "Though you are quite troublesome, mind you."

Plucking her up from the bed Malfoy held the feline in front of him, "For something so small you are turning out to be more of a handful than I thought you were going to be." Propping himself up against the cushions on his bed Malfoy made himself comfortable. Settling Krista on his chest he began his soothing hand movements down her back returning her to a state of ease. "I just don't know what it is I'm going to do with you. I've never had to take care of another living thing before."

Krista looked at him strangely almost as if seeing him for the first time. 'This can't be the same guy who tortures first year students year after year,' Krista thought disbelievingly. This whole turning into a cat thing had taken a whole different turn than Krista thought it was going to take. Hearing all this and seeing him made it hard to believe that this was all really happening. That this was, in fact, reality and not some insane dream where she could wake up at any second and find herself tucked into her bed in Ravenclaw Tower. She was finding that there was more to him under his rough exterior that he always flaunted around school.

Thinking of this Krista couldn't help but tilt her head further into his touch.

Malfoy smiled slightly at the notion, "Something that had to depend on me."

Krista was starting to feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside, 'I didn't expect you of all people to look after me in this state, but I'm glad you are the one that found me,' she thought shyly at her admission. Perhaps her original feelings from before had never completely disappeared despite what her head had told her.

* * *

><p>AN: And so another chapter has come and gone. Hope you guys liked it =) And to give you all a heads up I hope to have chapter 10 up sometime early next week so hopefully you all won't have to wait long to find out what happens next. As always reviews, comments and feedback are always welcomed. Thank-you!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys! I'm so close so very very close to completing this story it's all very nerve racking for me. Also I think this is the longest chapter I have written for this story so double wow there for me at least. Let me know what you readers think! =)

* * *

><p>Krista let out a long yawn as she rolled onto her back and stretched her tiny body where she laid on the comforter beside the Slytherin prince.<p>

Staring up at the dark ceiling Krista gave a long sigh, 'This will be the third day,' she thought sadly. She couldn't believe it. It seemed so long ago that she found herself turned into a cat. Who knew how much longer she would have to remain so; at least until she was able to reach her friends again? And then there was the question of how long it would take before they would figure it out? By her reaction last night it was only too clear that Becca hadn't a clue to who she was. This train of thought about her situation only caused her to feel depressed. Feeling the bed shift Krista looked upside down to see Malfoy roll over to face her side of the bed, still asleep.

'At least there is one up side to all this,' Krista thought with a small smile. Originally, at the start of this mess, she remembered how she wasn't exactly thrilled at the thought of being taken in by Malfoy of all people. But now Krista was kind of glad he did. She was able to find out some interesting things during her stay with him. Looking at him now Krista realized that this was the first time that she had woken up before him. Malfoy looked surprisingly peaceful showing no hint of the scowl he usually wore around the school. His platinum blonde locks were tousled this way and that sticking out in odd directions. It was almost too funny to see his usually perfect hair all messed up. Krista could also hear just the smallest snore coming from his mouth.

'Oh, that's rich,' she laughed on the inside. Yes, Draco Malfoy was something else indeed. Sitting up now Krista looked down at his handsome face. Never before being this close she took the time to stare openly at him. She could see every delicate blond eyelash, the tiny ghost wrinkles around his eyes, and even the light layer of stubble that was starting to grow in.

Suddenly, she found herself staring into a pair of stormy grey eyes. 'Eeeeep!' Krista tumbled back in surprise. She heard his deep chuckle as she regained her composure mortified at being caught in the act.

"Well, good morning to you, too," he greeted still somewhat in a daze from just waking up. Malfoy reached a hand over to lightly ruffle the hairs on her head. He seemed to be surprisingly in a good mood compared to the times Krista had seen him in the Great Hall for breakfast. Malfoy had always appeared either grumpy or bored.

Malfoy looked over at the clock that hung on the far wall, "Bloody hell, is that the time?" he exclaimed sitting upright. "I'm going to be late for potions," he said jumping out of bed and darting around the room to get his stuff together before heading out the door to quickly do his morning bathroom routine.

'Potions? Becca is in that class,' she thought excitedly. If she could just get to that class then she would be able to try and get her friend's attention once more. Malfoy soon returned already in his school uniform before snatching up his book bag and leaving once again. But as the door closed behind Malfoy, Krista's hopes where instantly deflated only to rise again as the door bounced back open. It seemed that the latched on Malfoy's door was a little stubborn and in his rush Malfoy didn't pay enough attention to close it properly.

'Works for me,' Krista thought not wasting a second as she made a beeline for the door. Hopefully, in this escape she wouldn't run into Gilbert.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast Becca and Luna were in deep conversation about what had transpired in Becca's Divination class yesterday. They hadn't seen each other much the other day so Becca had not been able to tell Luna about Professor Trelawney's pitiful trip into the "beyond". Also, because Becca had been in the library working with Malfoy on that paper for Trelawney late last night the two hadn't had the chance to really talk to one another.<p>

"So what exactly did Professor Trelawney say again?" Luna asked intrigued about hearing precisely what the Divination teacher had said.

"She said that Krista was in a cold, drafty place and that she smelled catnip. Honestly, she really had me going there for a minute," Becca shook her head in disbelieve. Professor Trelawney was such an odd teacher, indeed.

"Interesting," Luna said tapping her chin deep in thought.

"It was ridiculous!" Becca corrected her.

"Not ridiculous at all," Luna waved off, "It's better than working from nothing."

"If you say so," Becca sighed as she looked at the clock. "Shoot, look at the time. I have to get to Potions before Snape starts deducting points. Where are you off to?"

Luna swirled her glass of pumpkin juice, "I'm going to go check on something."

"Alright, I'll catch you later."

Swinging her book bag over her shoulder, Becca exited the Hall leaving Luna to the thoughts turning in her wondrous mind.

"Hmmmm, I wonder…" Luna spoke softly before she herself got up from her seat and made her way out into the corridors.

* * *

><p>With Malfoy's error of not shutting his door properly Krista was able to follow him silently for a time before losing him in the maze of corridors of the dungeon. Blast him and his long legs. Krista didn't want to waste time getting lost down here. She was barely able to make her way out the first time.<p>

'Damn it! Why does he have to walk so bloody fast?' she wondered as she scrambled to catch up to him.

"Meow."

Krista immediately recognized that meow. 'Oh, no. Not again!' she screeched not daring to look at what she already knew was behind her. 'Run, Krista, run like the wind!'

Running down the corridors Krista had to rely on nothing but luck to guide her out of this labyrinth. Coming up to a fork in the path Krista took a sharp right just barely avoiding crashing into a pair of black stocking covered legs before picking up her pace.

The girl looked at the pair scurry past her as they continued down the hallway.

"Krista?"

* * *

><p>In the cold and dreary room that served as their classroom Becca sat quietly in her assigned seat at her group table. Here she knew a few others from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Across the room sat Malfoy with his goons and Parkinson.<p>

"Hey, Draco," Zabini nudged his arm, "What's up with Odeir over there giving you the evil eye?"

Malfoy glanced over at her table and attempted to stare Odeir down, but she didn't even bat an eye at him as she stood her ground. Getting bored of the exchange Malfoy was the first to look away.

"I don't know, possibly just blaming me for her temper tantrum yesterday."

Professor Snape walked briskly into the room.

"Turn to page two-hundred and forty-eight," he spoke sharply, "Today you will hopefully learn to properly make a Wit-Sharpening potion. Do try not to fail in this assignment, which I am sure most of you will do. You have precisely one hour before I come around to evaluate your…"

Hearing a crash at the back of the room Professor Snape broke off his speech snapping his cold eyes to the doorway to see two blurs of screeching fur come dashing into the room. Identifying them as cats Snape watched as the two raced around the room causing havoc as they went. Jumping on stools and tables, knocking over cauldrons and scattering potion indigents everywhere. Soon students began tripping over their own feet with all the commotion.

In the mist of all the panic Krista was able to escape Gilbert for the moment before being snatched up.

"Gotcha you little rascal," Krista heard being whispered recognizing the snatcher as Malfoy. Before she knew it Krista found herself being stuffed gently into his bag before he hastily pulled the flap down.

"Silence!" Snape barked as he found himself once again levitating the same cat from just the other day. Everyone immediately froze in place as Snape's attention instantly snapped to Parkinson.

"Ms. Parkinson!" Snape growled, "Did I or did I not warn you about what just might happen if I found this flea bag of yours in my presence again?"

Pansy was ghost white at feeling Snape's full fury on her, "I…"

Before Pansy was able to wheeze out a reply an unexpected visitor strolled into the room.

"Ms. Lovegood!" Snape said turning his attention onto the Ravenclaw, "What business do you have in my classroom?"

Luna appeared to be unaffected by Snape's tone of warning, "Forgive me, Professor, I just…"

Hearing the voice of her friend Krista couldn't hold herself back as she popped out of Malfoy's bag and jumped straight to her friend's feet.

"There you are!" Luna exclaimed happily as she picked up Krista. "I thought I saw you come in here," she said practically beaming at the cat.

Snape glowered at her, "Does that cat belong to you, Ms. Lovegood?"

"No, I don't own her, Professor."

"Then whose is it?" he growled in frustration.

Luna steadily walked up to Snape completely immune to his intimidating stance.

"Sir, it's Krista," she whispered.

Snape gave her an odd look before looking down at the cat nestled in her arms, "Autwin?"

All Krista could do was blink here big amber eyes at him while Luna simple nodded her head in response.

"Very well," Snape said, the heated tone slowly leaving his voice, "Ms. Lovegood, Ms. Odeir, and Mr. Malfoy follow me," he instructed as he headed for the door before addressing the class, "When I return I expect to find this room spotless. Or else."

Malfoy sat motionless for a moment before following after the girls confused as to why Professor Snape would want him to come. He hadn't done anything. Barely keeping up with the fast pace that Professor Snape set and seeing the two Ravenclaws dragging not far behind Malfoy chose this moment to speak up.

"Professor, I don't see why I have to come along. I didn't do anything."

Snape didn't even bother to so much as glance in his direction, "Don't play the fool, Mr. Malfoy. Don't think I didn't notice you placing that cat into your book bag."

Seeing has how he was caught in the act of it, Malfoy for the remainder of the trip, stayed silent.

Snape led the three students directly to Professor McGonagall's office who was sitting craned over her desk grading papers.

Noticing that she had visitors Professor McGonagall looked up from her notes and addressed those before her. "Yes, Professor Snape? What brings you to my office?"

"Ms. Lovegood here assures me that she has located our missing student."

Surprised at hearing this pleasant news McGonagall looked to Luna, "You have found Ms. Autwin, Ms. Lovegood?"

"You found Krista?" Becca exclaimed upon hearing this.

"Yes, Professor," Luna smiled.

"Well, then where is she?" she asked clearly confused that if Luna had indeed found Krista then why wasn't she here with them.

"She's right here," Luna told her as she held up the small patched kitten in her arms.

Becca was clearly shocked at this tidbit of information, "Krista?" she choked out.

'Autwin?' Malfoy panicked at the mere thought of the possibility. 'No, it couldn't be,' the idea of it was just ridiculous to his ears. Perhaps Looney Lovegood had really fallen off her rocker this time. Still the thought of it did not settle well with him.

Professor McGonagall surveyed the students before her, "Well, I understand why Ms. Odeir and Ms. Lovegood are here, Professor Snape. So I must ask you how Mr. Malfoy fits into all this?"

Snape explained the chaos that had erupted in his class, "In my class I saw Mr. Malfoy place this cat, that we are assuming is Ms. Autwin, into his book bag. I figured it a safe enough guess that he was somewhat involved in this."

"Mr. Malfoy?" she looked at him expectantly for an explanation.

With all curious eyes on him now and the sharp look that McGonagall was looking at him with, Malfoy saw that he really had no choice but to tell them. "Look, alright, I found that cat out on the grounds three nights ago and I've been looking after it."

Becca scoffed at this, "You looked after a little wee kitty cat?"

Malfoy snarled at her, "I admit it alright, but that's not Autwin."

'It can't be,' he thought.

"Only one-way to find out, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said as she made her way around from the back of her desk stepping in front of Luna. "May I, Ms. Lovegood?"

Luna handed her friend over to the Transfiguration teacher who took a few steps back where she placed the feline on the stone floor. With a wave of her wand Professor McGonagall wordlessly cast her spell.

In an instant the room whirled around Krista before coming to a sudden standstill.

"Whoa," Krista said hoarsely finding it strange to hear her own voice once again after so long. Returning to her original size she felt very disoriented and she nearly tipped over before Professor McGonagall up righted her to keep her from falling.

Krista was barely able to find her footing before the breath was knocked out of her.

"Krista!" Becca called at a run as she hugged her dear friend in mid collision.

"Hey! Careful," she warned playfully, "By the way, I'm gonna hang onto you until the room stops spinning." Being back to her original height everything felt very strange. It would take her some time to get use to being back to normal.

"For Merlin's sake!" Becca exclaimed as she pulled back a little, "No wonder we weren't able to find you."

Malfoy looked on disbelievingly at the scene before him. There, right in front of him, where the little rascal he had been caring for the last few days had sat now stood Krista Autwin. An icy fear shot through him as bits of memories flashed before his eyes. Finding the kitten, saving it from Gilbert, the comfort he had found with it, and worst of all every word of conversation that he had confided in it, he now instantly regretted. He had unknowingly told Autwin everything that he had never wished for her to hear.

"Are you alright, Ms. Autwin?" Professor McGonagall asked with great concern evident in her voice.

"I think so. The only thing I can really complain about is that I'm finding it a bit difficult to stand on my two feet at the moment."

"Oh, please sit then, my dear," directing her to a chair in front of her desk.

Sitting down Krista felt the dizziness start to fade a bit, but not quite completely. At least she no longer had to worry about colliding with the floor.

"Now, Ms. Autwin," Professor McGonagall began, "as happy as I am to see that you are well and safe, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you a few questions. What is it that you remember?"

"I…" Krista thought for a long moment as she tried to look back on the events that occurred for the past three days as a cat running about the castle. As hard as she tried she found her memory to be clouded in a haze that she couldn't break through.

"I don't know," she admitted.

'What?' Malfoy thought.

"You don't remember?"

No, that wasn't true, there were a few snippets that she did recall. "I remember sitting on a hillside. It was Sunday and I was outside... I know that much and I know I was a cat these past few days but…"

"But what, dear?" Professor McGonagall encouraged placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's like… it's like all I remember is the first few moments when I was turned and when I was turned back just now. Everything else is all blurry. I know that I was a cat but the memories… they just aren't there, Professor."

"I was afraid that might be the case," Professor McGonagall sighed sadly.

"What do you mean?" Krista asked.

"When someone uses transfiguration on a person there are times when that person's memory might be clouded over the events that occurred during that time," she explained.

"So we might never know who it was that spelled her?" Becca asked.

"Actually, a student has recently claimed fault for the deed," Professor McGonagall announced before turning her attention on Snape.

"Professor Snape, would you please bring Mr. Jamie Lvie here, if you will?"

"Of course," he replied obviously detesting the idea of being sent off like an errand boy.

Sooner than expected, Professor Snape returned with a young boy. This student looked to be a first year with shaggy dirty-blonde hair, frightened green eyes, and with the crest of Hufflepuff stitched on the lapel of his black robes.

"Mr. Lvie, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Professor Snape," she said as she waved the boy over. He didn't hesitate to come stand by her eager to escape the presence of the Potions teacher. "Mr. Lvie here came to me earlier today to confess that he was the one who accidentally placed the spell on you, Ms. Autwin."

"Accidently?" Becca asked with a touch of disbelieve.

"Mr. Lvie will more than happy to explain that," Professor McGonagall said patting the lad on the shoulder.

"Lvie?" Krista asked as she took a hard look at the boy, "You're… You're Owen's little brother, aren't you?" Her ex Daniel's best friend was Owen Lvie a sixth year like Daniel who was also housed in Hufflepuff. In the few months that Krista had known him she never recalled Owen mentioning that he had a little brother.

When Jamie spoke his words came out in such a rush that Krista had a hard time keeping up with what he was saying. "Yes. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it honestly. I just wanted to try a spell I found in one of my brother's books. I didn't mean for it to backfire the way it did."

"Practicing advanced magic? Tsk Tsk," Snape murmured disapprovingly.

"Indeed," Professor McGonagall agreed, "Mr. Lvie was practicing magic well beyond his experience. The boy thought that he had cast a vanishing spell on you, Ms. Autwin, before fleeing the scene. We were just in the process of preparing a complex locator spell to find you. Use of such advanced magic, especially in the hands of a first year, is intolerable here at Hogwarts. Proper punishment will be given and a letter sent home explaining the situation."

"I'm sorry," Jamie apologized again looking shamefully down at the floor.

Krista wasn't sure exactly what she should say. Ya, she was obviously none too happy about being a cat for these past few days, but what could you say to a first year who didn't know better? "Just be more careful next time, Jamie. Oh, and wait till you're older to learn the more complicated spells, alright?"

"Yes," he agreed instantly.

"Alright now, Mr. Lvie, why don't you return to your dorms and don't forget that you start detention with Professor Sprout tomorrow after class," Professor McGonagall strictly reminded him.

"Yes, Professor," he replied before scurrying for the exit.

Becca waited for the boy to leave before she spoke, "So my best friend disappears for days because of a spell backfire?"

"Yes, Ms. Odeir," Professor McGonagall said sadly, "I'm afraid we do get a few cases each year with the newer students who give their hand at such foolishness."

"So what happens now, Professor?" Krista asked more than ready to go up to Ravenclaw tower and sleep for the next week.

"As I said before, Mr. Lvie will be punished for his part in starting all this and a letter will be sent home to his parents. Hopefully, he will learn his lesson and will ensure that an incident like this doesn't happen again. Involving him at least. But, for now, I suggest that you, Ms. Autwin, go to your dorm and recover from this event. I will excuse you from your classes tomorrow so that you can adjust begin your rightful self again."

"Thank you, Professor," Krista said giving a small smile of appreciation, "I appreciate that since I can barely walk without falling over."

Professor McGonagall offered a small laugh of amusement, "Trust me, dear, I know exactly how you feel. When I first passed my Ministry test it took me quite sometime to adjust from reverting to and from my animagus form. Now go on and get some rest. I will alert Professor Flitwick and the other teachers that you are found and among us once again."

"Thanks, Professor," she said again as she struggled somewhat to get up. The room hadn't stopped spinning just yet.

"Yes, thank you so much, Professor," Becca expressed gratefully to Professor McGonagall as she assisted her friend to her wobbling feet before throwing Krista's right arm over her shoulder. "Now come on, Kris, you heard her."

"Yes, teacher's orders," Luna said as she bounced over to help, "let's get you back up to your room."

With the support of her friends Krista was able to walk somewhat straight before stopping in front of Professor Snape and Malfoy who had been utterly silent during the entire thing. She had to say at least something to him. He did, after all, say he took care of her during her time as a cat.

"Thank you, Professor Snape," she said for more so out of politeness for his help no matter how small it was, "Malfoy." It was a pathetic attempt at showing her gratitude but really what more could she say to him?

Continuing her way to the door Krista believed that she had regained the better half of her balance.

"Guys, I think I can walk on my own." Abandoning the support of Becca and Luna Krista didn't walk two steps before tilting over before and the two had to come her rescue.

"Aw," Becca tried not to laugh, "it's kind of like watching Bambi learn how to walk."

Krista snapped at her friend as they walked out the door, "How 'bout this, we turn you into a cat for a week and see how you walk?"

"Why a cat? I hate cats," she said making a face in distaste.

"I know you do," Krista smirked.

Luna only shook her head at their antics, "You haven't even been back for five minutes and already Becca's teasing you."

"Ya, I know. Just what kind of friend are you? Luna here on the other hand is…"

Those remaining in the room had silently watched the trio leave the room to hear their conversation fade down the hallway. Malfoy didn't know what to make of everything that just happened. It was just all one confusing mess that's what it was. The little rascal of a cat he had taken in, the one that he had just gotten use to being around had been Autwin the entire time, the girl that he had been secretly crushing on for the past year. On top of that he had unknowingly told Autwin a lot of things that she was never meant to hear. But she had forgotten all that hadn't she? Or had at least claimed, but what reason did she have to lie about such a thing?

Malfoy didn't know how long he had been staring at the doorway before Professor McGonagall snapped him out of his thoughts. Looking to his side he noticed that Snape had already left, most likely eager to return to his classroom to hopefully find that the students left behind had not completed their task yet.

"Are you alright, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked politely seeing the bit of confusion that was visible on his face.

"I'm fine," he replied with a bit of bitterness.

"You sure there isn't anything you wish to talk about?" she offered.

"No, Professor."

"Very well, then you may return to your class, Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy didn't need to be told twice before he swept out of the room. After everything that had just happened he was only more than eager to leave.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow! 10 down and 1 last and final chapter to go! I'm terrified to the point where I am shaking with excitement eeeekkkk! Hope I don't disappoint you guys, oh no major pressure gah!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: OMG it's the final chapter! I'm so happy i'm going to cry. I'm pleased to say that Mistake of Mischief right now is just about to reach 800 hits so BIG thanks to all you awesome people out there that took the time to read my story, cookies for everyone! I would also like to thank all those that reviewed your words of encouragement really meant a lot so you better know who you are =) So now I present to you all the final chapter I hope this lives up to your expectations which I really hope it does as I'm just biting my nails in anticipation to your reaction. Once again THANK YOU all and enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was Saturday and it had been a week since Krista's return to her normal life. Well, as normal as life could be for a witch of the Wizarding world. Krista was once again attending her classes and was warmly greeted by her teachers, besides Snape, of course. Her fellow Ravenclaws welcomed her return enthusiastically, happy to have their team Chaser and classmate back. Everything seemed to be back to the way it was as Krista sat with Becca and Luna under the grand oak in the good old West wing courtyard. Classes were over for the day and outside it was partly cloudy, but it still remained warm enough to enjoy the Fall day. Before they would know it winter would be here and their time would be spent almost entirely indoors.<p>

"By the way, just how did you figure it out?" Becca asked out of the blue.

"Figure what out?" Krista replied.

"Not you-Luna," she clarified looking to her other friend, "How did you figure out about Krista being a cat and all?"

Krista couldn't help but laugh, "You're just asking this now? But ya, how did you do it, Luna?"

"From what Becca had told me about what Professor Trelawney told her," she answered them.

Becca shook her head in slight disbelieve, "You got Krista being turned into a cat from stonewalls, a chilly draft, and catnip?"

Luna nodded her head, "Of course. By stonewalls and the chilly draft she obviously meant the dungeons. And catnip connected with Krista being a cat herself. I'm surprised you didn't see it for yourself."

"I know, Becca, it was so obvious," Krista laughed. It amazed her sometimes how Luna's mind worked.

"But, of course."

Krista got the giggles out of her before addressing her friend, "Luna, you're my hero. If you hadn't shown up in the nick of time who knows what might have happened in that Potions class."

"Snape would have skinned you alive," Becca offered.

"Not before punishing Parkinson for owning that pig cat of her's."

Becca paused in thought for a moment, "That was a cat?" her response caused another round of laughter from three of them. As they started to calm down Becca saw Krista quickly look over to the corner across the courtyard trying not to get caught by the others. Sadly, she wasn't fast enough not to be noticed by Becca.

"You know who still hasn't made an appearance," she observed seeing the spot where the Slythrin prince usually occupied at this time of day.

"So?" Krista replied nonchalantly.

"Come on, you don't remember anything from your time with him?" referring to Krista's time spent as a cat.

"I've told you before, Becca, I don't. No matter how hard I try the memories just refuse to focus."

Becca let out a huff of air, "Well, that sucks. The one opportunity you have to spend a little alone time with the guy and you can't remember a thing. You know plenty of girls would have died to be in your position."

"I thought you despised Malfoy after what he did to Krista?" asked Luna.

"Well, he did say he took care of her the whole time so I decided to let him off the hook. For now, of course." Next time she wouldn't be so nice about it.

Krista scoffed at her, "How very good of you to find it in your heart to do so."

Becca shrugged her shoulders, "What can I say? That's just the way I am." Becca let a short pause past between them before asking, "So, nothing?"

"Nothing." Becca seemed to think that the more she asked Krista about her memory the sooner she would be able to remember. Maybe she would remember over time, but who could say for sure?

Dropping the subject Becca silently began to pick at the blades of grass at her feet.

"So have either of you finished Snape's essay yet?" Luna asked offering a topic to get the conversation going again.

"Ugh!" Becca groaned, "Don't get me started on that…."

As Becca went on complaining to Luna about their latest dreaded Potions assignment Krista slowly began to tune her out as she wondered where the self righteous prince was.

* * *

><p>Later, after supper, Krista found herself heading up to the Astronomy Tower. She just found that she needed a little time to herself. Ever since her return Becca and Luna had been around her constantly, afraid that she would disappear before their eyes. Their company didn't annoy Krista, by any means, but every teenage girl needs a little alone time.<p>

Leaning on the railing at the top of the tower Krista breathed in the fresh air as she watched the sun begin to set behind the mountains that surrounded the school. The sky was a dazzling display of colour. A vibrant array of blues, yellows, and reds lit up the sky as she watched the sun slowly make its dissention over the horizon. Birds could be made out in the distance as they flew gracefully over the Black Lake that reflected shimmering ripples of light on its surface. Krista couldn't have imagined a more perfect view. Closing her eyes Krista welcomed the feeling of the chilling air on her skin.

"So, what's a little bird like you doing up here?" a voice said breaking her out of her thoughts.

Krista knew very well to whom the voice belonged, "I could ask you the same thing, Malfoy." Turning to face him she saw that he was still dressed in his school robes just as she was. Krista had barely seen him all week except in class and seeing him stand before her now just seemed unnatural. But here he stood more arrogant and cocky than ever as clearly shown in his over confident posture.

Malfoy shrugged, "I suppose you could, but not before you answer mine first, Autwin."

"What? Is there something wrong with watching the sunset? Is that such a crime?"

"Not really. Though it almost seems a crime that you are all on your lonesome without Looney or Odeir sticking to you like glue. Those two have been clinging to you all week." And he would know as Malfoy had been closely watching the Ravenclaw all week trying to find an opportunity to speak to her privately. Though until now her two friends hadn't let her out of their sight.

Krista couldn't exactly deny that fact knowing just how true it was. "So, what are you doing up here?" she sighed leaning back against the rail. Krista wasn't exactly up to putting up with his words games tonight.

"What do you really remember, Autwin?" he demanded his teasing tone changing into one of suspicion.

"Just what I've been telling everyone else, nothing." Krista was getting tired of repeating herself, "I don't remember anything, Malfoy. I'm not lying."

He scoffed, "And I'm just suppose to believe that?"

"What reason would I have to lie?"

"I can think of plenty."

"Look, I don't know what you're afraid of me telling people, but I don't remember anything. And even if I did I'm not the kind of girl that goes around blabbing to people like so many others. I'm not like that," she insisted trying to convince him that indeed that she remembered next to nothing about the entire incident.

Malfoy didn't know what to make of the Ravenclaw. Perhaps she was being honest and she did in fact have no recollection of anything he had said. But, if she did remember anything, Malfoy knew well enough that Autwin was unlike most of the girls at Hogwarts. She didn't run her mouth off like the lot of them did. "You are a curious one indeed, Autwin," he couldn't help but smirk.

Krista looked disbelievingly at his sudden change of attitude, "What's that suppose to mean?" taken aback at the comment.

"Nothing. Look, I just wanted to come up here and give this back to you." Unslinging a bag off his shoulder Malfoy held it out to her by the strap.

Krista instantly recognized the item as she accepted it. "My book bag. I thought it was gone for good." She couldn't remember how she misplaced it, but she had been using an old tatted one of Becca's for the past number of days. She was hoping of purchasing a new one on their next trip to Hogsmeade.

"Found it the night I found you," he confessed with what seemed to be a touch of embarrassment.

"I never did thank you properly for that." Looking inside Krista noted that all the contents of it where accounted for: her leather glove, pencil case, and even her beloved sketchbook. This had to be some trick surely. There had to be some kind of catch.

"No, you didn't," Malfoy smirked, "and my charity does come at a price, Autwin." This was the perfect opportunity to push Autwin to her limits. He couldn't simply let her off the hook and have her thinking that he was going, Merlin forbid, soft.

'There it is,' she thought. Nothing came without a price from a Malfoy of all people.

"Oh, really?" Krista responded in kind with sarcasm.

"Yep, at the price of one kiss."

Krista laughed nervously at this, "You can't possibly be serious."

Malfoy slowly strolled up to her, "What can I say, Autwin? You owe me." Sure some people would call it mean, but this was a chance to get what he had been wanting for a long time without admitting it outright. And sooner or later Malfoys always got what they wanted.

Malfoy now stood less than a meter in front of Krista not giving her much room for maneuverability. He was a little too close for her comfort. This was all a joke. right? Malfoy really didn't expect her to kiss him, did he? A kiss from her was the last thing she expected him to bill her with of all things. Krista was getting more nervous than she already was. She could already feel her hands getting sweaty. It wasn't that she didn't want to kiss him she just didn't want to kiss him this way. There had to be a loophole out of this.

Krista got the nerve to look him in the eye once more just to clarify, "You're serious about this?"

Malfoy could clearly see the blush start to creep on her cheeks obviously embarrassed by his small demand. She had no idea what she did to him, "Oh, I'm serious, Autwin. And you're not leaving here till you pay up."

It seemed that she had little choice in this matter. Releasing a defeated sigh Krista stubbornly slung her bag on her shoulder, "Fine."

Malfoy was pleasantly surprised at her response. He had thought that she would have a least put up somewhat of a fight. Seeing Autwin move in closer Malfoy let his eyes close as she leaned up on her tiptoes to close the distance. But he never felt the contact on his lips instead he felt the smallest peck of a kiss on his left cheek.

"You didn't say where, Malfoy." With that said Krista quickly passed by him and made for the door that would lead her downstairs back to the Great Hall to rejoin the company of her friends.

The way that her voice had ghosted through his ear sent an involuntary shiver down Malfoy's spine. Letting his eyes open Malfoy was able to see the last few moments of the burning sunset just before it slipped behind the snow-capped mountains leaving only a small trailing glow in its wake.

'Just like she did,' he thought as he unconsciously touched the spot where Autwin had cunningly placed her kiss. Krista Autwin was bright, beautiful, and warm, just like the sun. And just like the sun she was here one minute and gone the next disappearing for the night to take over. But she would come back and this time he would not screw up his chances as he so famously did before. He, the night, would make the sun his.

"Little rascal she is."

* * *

><p>AN: PLEASE review cause that is my life and breath in this awesome, crazy, writing fanfic world. Also for those that really enjoyed this story and would like to see more please definitely let me know your thoughts as I am thinking about writing a sequel. Now if you are really happy with that idea than I would luv to hear any suggestions as to what I can do to improve or anything that you would like to see happen in it.

Thanks a million to all you wonderful readers out there! Ta ta for now =D

Silvergrace


End file.
